My World
by Tal Vez
Summary: - A slow chuckle, a knowing smirk. The Joker leaned in close to Axel's ear as if whispering to him a secret. “I can give you a HEART.”
1. Prologue

**As always I don't own of these characters - and are owned by their respective creators!**

**Comments and Constructive Critism are always appreciated :D - I haven't played hte game for awhile so my memory is kinda fuzzy**

**If I was going to give this a time line - I'd say it would probably be about just a little before KH2**

**My World**

Prologue

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning in Gotham and the Joker decided to take a little midnight stroll through the city. He loved to watch rats scurrying across the sidewalk when they heard his spats coming by. He loved the smell of car exhaust and carcinogens in the air. He _especially _loved the random gasps and shrieks of panic as he passed by the few night walkers.

He wasn't concerned with blending into the crowd tonight. No sir, in fact he hoped he would see his darling Dark Knight come swooping down to save him from his particularly tame evening. And his wicked grin swept across his face when he heard a trash can lid fall to the ground in a near by ally way.

However, his grin quickly faded as he looked into the ally's gaping black abyss. He didn't see his playmate at all. Not a single spandex covered limb twinkled from the street lights. Something seemed terribly off – now thinking about it – the whole scene starting from the trash can seemed utterly _wrong_. The Caped Crusader relied on his stealth and ability to blend in to his surroundings to confront his opponents – no, this was NOT him – not in the least.

The Joker furrowed his brow as he began marching himself into the dark ally. He'd teach whoever it was that made that noise not to give him false hope!

But the thought of brain bashing and back breaking soon fled his mind when he saw the source of the commotion.

It was a tiny thing, compared to his tall stature (he's 6'5" people!), and was all covered in black. Antennas sticking out of its head made it look like a remote controlled doll. Now who could've had the money to get THIS done? Was it Harvey? Pengers?

As if hearing his thoughts, the little black thing turned to look at him and shook its head.

The Joker looked over it quizzically and saw that it's chest bore a symbol of a heart with an X marked over it.

"No hearts allowed…" Joker grumbled under his breath at this observation and started pondering on the creature's whereabouts.

A minute passed and neither he nor the little monster moved a muscle, and then suddenly its antenna twitched and it ran off. The Joker blinked before running after it and seeing it plunge itself head first into a large shadow on a brick wall.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" he paused a moment before rolling his eyes, the Mad Hatter would've gotten a kick out of _that_ slip up.

He looked around the ally and inspected the area around the wall. There was no sign of the little antenna guy and he was starting to believe that maybe he should cut down on experimenting toxins on himself.

The Joker walked into the shadow the creature jumped into, perhaps there was a trick door or…jello?

The wall he thought was brick was apparently extremely squishy and jello-like. He plunged one hand in first to check out the area – it seemed cold in there – wherever "there" was. He plunged a second hand and a foot before, with some hesitation, his head.

The entire room was black, save for a beam of light in the middle of the room. He pushed his whole body through the "wall" and was immensely delighted to find the transition hadn't messed up his silk purple suit or his pompadour. The Joker began walking towards the light and darted his green eyes about to check his surroundings, but the area was literally pitch black.

"Ollie Ollie Oxen Free!" He shouted into the darkness.

He stood just outside the circle of light and looked around the room again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know, all black hideouts died in the 80's."

Suddenly a voice boomed out from darkness.

"Joker."

"Yes, I would like some fries with that shake!" He began chuckling as the voice boomed out again, ignoring his comment.

"We have a proposition for you."

The Joker's grin grew wider and all his sharp teeth were on display.

"Normally I would turn down such a thing, but since you all seem like such a good bunch of kids," he looked around at the darkness, his green eyes sparkling, "I'm willing to make an exception."


	2. The Funny Lookin'

**My World**

Chap 1 – The Funny-Lookin'

Traverse Town was bustling with people; after the crisis people began to flood the town and merchants began to set up shops around the area. It seemed as though everyone was content with their lives now, no big threats were looming over their horizons and everything was as right as rain. Even the worlds that had been consumed by darkness had resurrected a new.

But all was not well with one little store keeper.

"Damn it!" Cid Highwind slammed his fist against his air conditioner – it puffed a little cloud of cold air before making a screeching sound and completely shutting off.

The Gummi shop hadn't been doing so well after the whole mess with the heartless. His biggest customer, Sora, was now back at Destiny Islands enjoying his time in his own world, like the rest of the galaxy. No one wanted to travel, everyone wanted to stay put in their own worlds. And because of the drop in cash flow, he hadn't the money to afford a new air conditioner to remedy the summer heat wave.

Cid grumbled as he sat himself in a swivel chair placed in front of the air conditioner. He wasted about an hour or so trying to get it to work – and to no avail. He may have been a brilliant Gummi engineer but when it came to women and air conditioners – he was an amateur. But of course he would never admit to these two foibles to anyone.

The shop's bell jingled and a shuffling of feet stepped into his store. Cid immediately jumped to his feet and sprinted over to the potential customers.

"Hello! Welcome to Cid's Aces-" Cid's enthusiasm soon fell to the floor as he found that it was only Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie who had come to visit. "-sory and Gummi shop." He angrily growled out before slumping himself over in his swivel chair.

"Why so glum, chum?" Aerith asked politely, seemingly oblivious to the side argument Yuffie and Leon seemed to have gotten themselves into.

"Eh, well business has been goin' down hill for me. And," Cid looks over at his air conditioner angrily, "the AC ain't workin'."

"Aya! Those are trivial things! What's _really_ troubling you?"

Cid lifted a brow in contemplation. She had a point, money wasn't really a problem, and things around Traverse Town were pretty cheap these days. As for the air conditioner, that thing hadn't been working for years!

"Well I have been wonderin' what Sora has been gettin' himself into."

Then without a word of notice, a loud shout echoed within Cid's store.

"WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME SQUALL!" Leon shouted at the top of his lungs at Yuffie, Yuffie tried to suppress her giggles but couldn't and started snorting and chortling at Leon's disposition.

Leon looked at Cid and Aerith, and gently blushed at his sudden outburst.

"Ah, erm, sorry." He shot ice from his eyes at Yuffie, but she was too busy trying to calm down her laughing fit.

Cid rolled his eyes at them, and Aerith simply giggled at the two. She often saw them having silly little arguments at Hollow Bastion and it reminded her of two children quarreling. She sighed as she watched the two; she sometimes wondered if they were always going to be like that – temperamental little children. She turned her attention back at Cid.

"See! I knew something else was troubling you! And lucky you," she smiled, "I happened to invite Sora to come over."

After Aerith had said this, the door opened again followed by the jingle. Everyone turned their heads to the door to find a fairly tall young man with brunette hair.

"Hey guys!" Sora smiled and his teeth seemed to sparkle even brighter against his newly bronze complexion that he received playing under the sun at Destiny Islands. "Heard you were missing me Cid!" He went over to the swivel chair and playfully poked Cid's arm. Cid batted Sora's hand away from him and rubbed his arm.

"What do you ya mean? I didn't even notice you were gone!" Cid smiled jokingly. "C'mere ya kooky kid!" He grabs Sora and starts giving him noogies.

"Hey quit it!"

"Ya!" Yuffie chimed in, "Leave some room for the rest of us!" Yuffie then bounced her way over to Sora and began tickling him. Soon all three of them burst out into light peels of laughter. It had been awhile since they were all able to hang around and joke with each other.

"So, are Kairi and Riku going to come over as well?" Leon interjected as their laughter began to settle.

"They'll be over soon, they just have to – "Then, all at once, the crowds of people outside began screaming in terror running around and nearly stampeding over each other.

Aerith gasped at the sudden sight of things outside Cid's shop. The group had stopped horsing around to maneuver themselves closer to the windows of the shop. Obviously, something must have happened, something dreadful, but none of them could've imagined what it could be. Or perhaps, none of them wanted to imagine what they all believed could've been the problem.

"W-what's going on?" Aerith asked nervously as she watched the masses out of the window running about. The busiest part of Traverse Town now started to thin out.

The jingle from the door started again as Sora stood half way out the store. His previous childlike joy was now replaced with an older more grim demeanor. Sora had grown up tremendously at the end of his journey in saving the worlds from destruction, but to the group he was still just a child. Leon leapt up after Sora followed by Yuffie.

"We're coming with you." Leon said and shortly they were out trying to move against the panicking crowd.

As they were trying to find the source of such grievance they heard people in the crowd crying or cursing, a woman kept shouting, "Their faces! Their faces!" Sora shivered as he realized the gravity of the situation, something _really_ serious happened – something that he felt he wasn't sure he wanted to even find out.

Finally they reached the middle of the first district of Traverse Town, and saw what it was that had upset the masses.

"Oh. My. God." Yuffie uttered quietly as she looked down at the source of dread. Leon merely stood silently, but his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned a vain white. Sora began to feel sick; his stomach started making somersaults at the sight.

Displayed so carefully across the center floor was the well known and adored Huey, Dewey, and Louie ducks. Someone had taken the time to pluck out all their feathers, and tried shoving it down their throats and even savagely stabbed a few into their eye sockets. Their bodies were lightly cooked and were oozing with some sort of homemade sauce that made it smell strongly of seasoned duck and blood. Across their bodies someone slashed in the words "GAMES JUST STARTED!" and left the razor blade Joker card that had done the scaring by the bodies. There was also another message left, written in what could only be assumed as their blood, and it read "SOMEONE SHOULDA SAID HAMBURGERS INSTEAD OF PEKING DUCK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Underneath the message it was signed, "THE FUNNY-LOOKIN'"

Never, never in a thousand years could they ever imagine seeing something so…evil! Something was happening; something dark was coming their way.


	3. Five Clowns and Two Stiffs

**My World**

Chap 2 – Five Clowns and Two Stiffs

In a dark and desolate room stood a single round table, a lamp hung right above it illuminating the table's top. There were four seats surrounding the perimeter, and three were occupied. The three chairs were simple wooden things that anyone could get anywhere. The fourth one, was well adorned with green and purple jewels, and satin purple cushions, and gold rims. The seat of the chair had a card on it that read "RESERVED! TUSHIES IN THIS SEAT WILL BE SPANKED!" followed by the signature scrawl of "HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone around the table was pretty quiet. Save for a random click of a hook on the table top. The silence continued till finally, a sharp pound of a fist to the table made everyone look up.

"So _exactly _why do we have to dress up like this? It's ridiculous! This whole thing is ridiculous!" Jafar emerged from the darkness and showed his painted face, white grease paint was clumsily placed on his face, and a round red clown nose was squished at the tip of his nose and his lips were painted crimson red. His black turban had green crayon drawings all over it, with miscellaneous pictures of Batman falling into a dozen deadly traps.

"This guy has a _thing_ for clowns," Morgana popped her head out of the darkness as well, "And don't think I'm thrilled about dressing up either." Morgana's own little dress up was revealed, her face was colored white, orange and black to mimic the colors of a clown fish, and over her head was a fish bowl.

"And who are _you_ suppose to be again?" The last figure cloaked in darkness inquired at Morgana.

"Ursula's more attractive sister, Morgana," she scowled at the man in darkness. "And let me guess, you're Captain Hook-er."

Captain Hook grumbled as he slouched over onto the table. His face was painted like a whore. There was heavy eye shadow over his eyes, false eyelashes, and a pair of painted crimson lips on his face. "Oh shut it! I'm not the only one who looks like an idiot!"

Jafar rolled his eyes before placing his elbows on the table top and resting his chin on his knuckles.

"So why do you dress up like this if you don't _want_ to?" Jafar looked from both Morgana to Captain Hook.

"For the same reason you are," Morgana replied, "I want part of the cut on this deal." Morgana retrieved an invitation written on a child's birthday card with violet crayons. The other two had received the same invitation that told them vaguely of getting immense power. And if they wanted in, they had better come wearing the costume the host had assigned to them personally.

"Not to mention I heard some pretty harsh rumors about this guy." Captain Hook said as he leaned back in his chair. "Some bad things happened to people who didn't play by his rules." Silence followed the group again before Captain Hook continued, "But they're just rumors."

Then out of the darkness a malicious chuckling was heard, the three looked around to see where it was coming from and found the Joker's sharp teeth poking out from the darkness.

"When is a rumor," he walked over to his reserved seat, his spats clicking on the ground, "not a rumor?" He showed himself to be wearing a lustrous royal purple king's robe over his purple suit. He removed the card from the seat to reveal a large and pointy thumbtack which he quickly batted away. Then from out of the darkness another voice chirped up.

"When it's the truth! Right Puddin'?" The Joker's eyes grew large, and his smile fell, _she_ wasn't allowed to be giving away his punch-lines!

"Excuse me for just _one_ second!" He scurried back into the darkness, there was a muffled argument going on between the Joker and the female voice. Suddenly there was a thunderous yelling come followed by a loud WHACK! Then a clownish looking woman was kicked out of the darkness and skidded across the floor over to the table. She was a pretty looking girl whose blonde hair was fancifully made and whose clothes matched those of the Joker's royalty motif, except only in red and black.

The Joker came out again, he looked at the girl who was picking herself up off the floor, but before she could get up, he kicked her hard in the knees, and kicked her again underneath the table. There were a few cries of hurt as the girl was kicked so randomly and viciously, but none of it was heard as she disappeared under the table. The Joker coughed and slicked his hair back with a hand carelessly.

"Sorry about that," he seated himself in his own specially prepared seat, "Miss," he angrily looked at the table, as if he could see her through the wood, "Harley Quinn sometimes likes to make herself heard when she should just be seen." No one said anything; the whole introduction had gotten a little awkward after he had beaten the girl, didn't he think it was a little too soon to be showing them _that_?

The Joker's face brightened again.

"But I digress! So, how has everyone been? Eh?" He looked around the table, someone coughs. "No plots to control their own little worlds? No secret bridge games I haven't been invited too?" Silence. "Ja-fart? Morgana Pheeling? Captain Hook-er?" He looks at each one of them respectively, the smile still stuck onto his face. "Oh ho ho! I see, all business and no fun!" The Joker leans back in his chair.

"Joker!" Jafar musters through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for this!"

"Oh! Someone here is in a rush to get back to Kansas!"

"Tell me what _exactly_ we're getting out of this or," Jafar pauses, "or we're leaving!"

The Joker begins to giggle, his smile gets wider. For some odd reason, the room seems to get colder – though there are no windows.

"A deserter in our midst! You know, desertion is punished to the highest extent." He kicks Harley under the table. "Harley, get the bags."

Harley scuttles out from under the table, "Yes sir!" and runs into the dark.

Joker continues sitting in his seat smiling, he glances at his wrist though he isn't wearing a watch. Then Harley comes back out from the darkness, dragging in her hands two big heavy green trash bags.

"Record time Harley-girl!" He gets up out of his seat and gently pats Harley's head, she squeals with delight as he takes the bags from her and pushes her out of his way. He drags them the rest of the way to the table, the bags appear large enough to fit a human body, and he tosses them onto the table top and all three of the Disney Villain's loom over the bags curiously.

"As I was saying before…" The Joker pauses and makes a face, "What was I saying before?" He starts laughing and rips open the bags to reveal to the three a ghastly scene of the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland and Maleficent with grisly Joker grins on their faces.

The three villains didn't say a word as they look at their old accomplices and acquaintances now placed in makeshift body bags.

"M-maleficent? Isn't she supposed to be…gone?" Captain Hook stammered as he looked over at Maleficent's face.

"Gone? Nope, she's just been in hiding after the Organization proved they were the, well, the better team." He picks up Maleficent's head in his hands, "She was such a stiff little old magician," he starts shaking her head in his hands and then starts raising his voice to a high pitched and over the top feminine voice, "Thank you Joker for putting a smile on my face!" The Joker chuckled as he laid her head back down in the bag. "No problem toots!"

"And what about this one?" Morgana said pointing to the Queen of Hearts. "As far as I'm concerned she wasn't a part of this little convention."

"No, I guess she wasn't." He thinks for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Harley, why did we kill this one again?" He points at the Queen of Hearts and Harley leans over the Joker's shoulder, "Hmm, I think it was 'cause we wanted to brag about it to the hat guy."

The Joker pauses for a moment and then bursts into another hysterical laughter. "Oh right! Hehe, wait'll he gets a load of that when we get back to Gotham." Joker continues laughing, and Harley starts to laugh with him.

The three villains looked over at one another and shrugged. They had no idea what the two clowns were talking about – but obviously it didn't concern any of them. As the two continued their rolls of laugher Morgana leaned in closer to both Jafar and Captain Hook.

"These two are nuts!" Morgana whispered to the two of them.

"Maybe we should take our business some place else." Captain Hook snarled under his breath.

"Hmm," Jafar looked over at Maleficent's lifeless body. "They are the only two to have defeated Maleficent, not even the keyblade wielder, as it seems, completely obliterated the witch."

Morgana and Captain Hook looked over at Jafar in surprise. He seemed just a few moments ago unwilling to comply with the mad clown duo, and now he seemed all in favor for them.

"What are you saying? They're unreliable business partners!" Morgana whispered furiously.

The Joker and Harley soon began to reel back their laughter; they were already starting to gasp for air. Jafar sat back in his seat and looked over at Morgana and Captain Hook and gave them a small smile.

"Leave if you want," he continued smiling, "but you know what he said about deserters."

**A/N:**

**To answer some questions that may come to mind...**

**Okay I think it's safe to say that this is the part of the story where I like to pick and choose parts from KH2 and stuff. In fact you can almost see it as a KH2 remake with the Joker in it. So incase you've all been thinking "WTF!! Ya Maleficent was like gone! The darkness or watever ate her!!1" Well ya, but in the KH2 she like revived and crap along with all her minions and stuff which is why Jafar is here, and Captain Hook never got obliterated because he ran away lol. **

**Okay another thing that might come up, "Morgana?! WTF!? And where the hell the other peoplezzz at!?" Okay, like I said this is the part where I pick and choose from KH2, in KH2, when Maleficent was like telling her slave to like find out where everyone was, he comes back and says they all have better things to do. So I kinda used that same thing here, only less obviously stated, people just didn't want to waste their time - I mean, I wouldn't either if I got a card like that. But also - since I eave this part kind of ambiguously - perhaps the Joker never intended to invite more than those three? Well think about it - the Joker is a - hands on - kinda guy so, doesn't really want a lot of help to begin with. Also take note that theres only one magical being in this group and that's Jafar -hmmmmm! Obviously he doesnt want the others to over power him because he ain't got not powers so - TA-DA! I really leave it up to you to decide what happened to them - not that it matters lol **

**And lastly another thing that might come up..."OH SHITT! YOU KILLED MALEFICENT?!" Because I know people won't ask about the Queen of Hearts lol. Anyways, This is where it kinda devels into my Jokerized-KH2 some more. See, Joker kinda takes over Maleficent's place in this story - since he kind of plays the same role as she does - as you will see later on. In author's POV I didn't see it necessary having TWO Maleficents lmao. But in a story type of way, it also makes sense, it is suggested the Organization revived Maleficent - so when they did that and saw her as a potential rival - they probably just got the Joker and said, "Hey um, can ya get rid of this lady? She ain't very nice to us." So, he did it! And once again it's suppose to show Joker's threat as a villain because, as I've said before, he's got NO POWERS! So he uses his wit to get things done - so how he killed these two, we'll never know, but we know it involves Smilex and probably some sadistic trickery lol. **


	4. The Plan

**My World**

Chap 3 – The Plan

On the highest tower in Nobody's Castle in the World That Never Was, Xemnas watches a blue glowing orb and sees a flood of people running out of Traverse Town; he watches the horrified faces all running together intensely. He closes his eyes, their screaming and crying makes the scene almost come to life, he could almost taste their despair and fear in their hearts. The Joker was a clever man.

"He really does have a flair for the theatrical doesn't he? You saw that suit?" Xigbar emerged from the corner of the room. Xemnas had a feeling he wasn't alone, but didn't bother to check if it was so.

"Eavesdropping again are we Xigbar?" He continued to look at the blue orb that now showed the gruesome deaths of Donald's nephews.

"As if!" Xigbar leans over Xemnas to get a better view of what he was watching. "Those new camera like devices you implanted on the Sorcerers must come in handy. So exactly what is it you're," he pauses mid-sentence and sees the image of the decapitated ducks, "say, did the new recruit do _that_?"

Xemnas doesn't reply but tries to wave him off.

"He did do it didn't he?" Xigbar continues to stay even after Xemnas was starting to make it clear that he had wanted to be alone with his thoughts. "My you sure do know how to pick them out."

Xemnas continues to stay in silence, till finally he moves his eyes away from the orb and looks at Xigbar.

"I need someone to go check up on the Joker."

"He's only been out for about a few days now! I don't think he'll be slacking off any time soon." He motions his capable eye towards the picture of the crime scene.

"It's not because of that," he shuts off his magical blue orb, and it dissipates into the air. "You see despite his," Xemnas begins motioning his hands as if trying to grasp the word he wants to use, "more than questionable fashion state, he is quite sharp. If anything, I can already see him planning on trying to turn our own plans against us to use for his own advantage."

"You give that clown that much credit?" Xigbar jokingly remarked, in a way he seemed a little hurt by what Xemnas said, but of course it was just a reflex of an emotion of what was left of his past self.

"I have been reading up on what he had been doing in his previous world in Gotham City." Xemnas began walking around the room trying to recollect all the little information he was able to dig up on the Joker. "As far as I know, he is a psychotic, mass-murdering clown, whose only real rival was that of a being they called Batman. In some of these compiled notes I've read from both Arkham Asylum, the mental institution he's been constantly getting in and out of, and from Batman, it's said he's extremely dangerous, intellectual, and unpredictable. He's seen to be even a threat to demi-gods and gods alike even with the lack of any sort of powers. It's said, because he's constantly being underestimated by these magical beings, he often gets the upper hand in the situation and is able to use his cunning to virtually bring them to their knees."

Xigbar listens patiently to Xemnas but a look of boredom crosses his face. Perhaps if he'd had known he was going to get a lecture about the clown-freak he wouldn't have come sneaking up on Xemnas.

"So you're telling me all this, why? I mean, c'mon! We're better than anyone he's ever met!"

Xemnas flashed Xigbar an angry glare and whisked his hand to the side and snapped at him.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? Pride is the exact thing this lunatic thrives on!" Xemnas's rage quickly subsided – exaggerated anger usually ebbs quickly.

"Then why don't we just drop him before he makes things complicated?" Xigbar shrugged, figuring that this would be the easy solution to what Xemnas was worrying about.

"You really don't get it do you?" Xemnas growled, "He is a key component to this plan, even though his position is temporary and he _can_ be replaced with someone more reliable, he's good at what he does and he does it efficiently and without qualms."

"And what job is this?"

"Making a scene and striking fear into people's hearts."

Xigbar looked as though he was wiping away a piece of imaginary lint from his black cloak.

"Oh right, got it." He doesn't say anything for a moment but then asks, "So, bringing fear into people's hearts – that's gonna help us, how again?"

A sigh escaped from Xemnas' lips, what was the point of inviting him to the Where Nothing Gathers chamber if he wasn't even going to pay attention? Shouldn't the second in command _at least _try to pretend he knew what was going on?

"I'm going to explain this once more to you, as simply and easily as possible. If you don't get the plan this time around," he clenches his fist and brandishes it at Xigbar, "so help you." He places his hand back down and resumes circling the room.

"Bringing fear into the hearts and souls of the cosmos will make people more susceptible in losing their own hearts and bringing the darkness in. Now hearts aren't too easily captured these days, seeing has how the light has blessed and almost replenished everyone's hearts so as to not be easily taken from them. If fear, loss, and despair begin to creep back into them, then their defenses are down and ours for the taking! Not to mention, if the Joker starts to _really_ do his job right, they may fall so far from the light that they might turn over to the dark side, or even become Nobody's like ourselves. In essence, the Joker would be making our work ten time's easier, and the more hearts we gather for the Kingdom Hearts, the better for us."

"Think of all we can do with all that power." Xemnas stops moving before resuming his pacing again, this time a little faster, and his hands flutter about him nervously as he's speaking. "All that energy! We can recreate the world to our benefit! We'll be Gods! We'll be Creators! Masters of the Universe! They'll be nothing to stand in our way! Nothing!" Xemnas waved his hands about frantically, the thought of his idea becoming a reality delighted him, or – at least what he believed was delight, if not, than a sense of accomplishment of some sort.

"And we'll all have our own hearts! Just like we've always wanted!" Xigbar also had gotten swept up by Xemnas's demonstration. Xemnas looked over at Xigbar, and gave a long side glance before replying.

"Indeed." Xemnas stopped walking and looked at Xigbar.

"Now, as I stated earlier, I need you to go and check up on our newest asset."

"As if!" Xigbar playfully smiled, "It may not look like it, but I've actually got important missions of my own to take care of."

Exactly what these missions were, Xemnas was not sure of, but he didn't bother to ask.

"Then get another member to do it. But I want to see to it that it gets done."

"No problem," Xigbar begins to leave the room but before he does he looks back at Xemnas, "So, if the clown's position is temporary, what do you plan to do with him afterwards?"

"Destroy him; he maybe useless to us as a person afterwards, but he can make a very powerful Nobody minion. As you can probably already tell, his heart is consumed with darkness, and he's reveling in it. We might as well give him what he's been asking for," he smirks, "eternal darkness."

**A/N:**

**Wee! I finally get the organization on this! Even though it is just Xemnas and Xigbar - and they are just talking about the Joker...lol. But ya see thte Joker is the hottest thing on the market these days and like the egotistical showman he is above all else, of course he'd leave his name upon everyone's lips! And as I like to stress over and over again like an old joke - The Joker - though powerless as it may seem to the untrained eye, is an incredible threat taken lightly. You know he killed a man twice his weight in muscle with his slipper in Arkham Aylum?! **

**And well you really gotta give it up to dear ol' Xemnas! I mean I don't want this story to end up like, "And then Joker gets hte upper hand on Org.13 because they were so not expecting that!" or "Then hte Org.13 off's Joker becuz they got super powers -duur!" It's a battle of the wits as it is the brawn and magic! See I don't want hte Org.13 becoming to light-headed and pompous just because they have powers - Xemnas understands the potential threat the Joker posesses to those who are too hubris - and thus makes Xemnas one step ahead in the game. **


	5. It's Going to be All Right

**My World**

Chap 4 – It's going to be all right…

Yuffie, Leon, and Sora all stayed together till someone came to take away the young ducklings. As Sora watched them take the bodies from the center of the district he began to cry. Yuffie tried to comfort Sora, but soon ended up in tears herself. Leon tried to stay strong for the both of them, but his comforting words did little to console them. Leon thought it was best to head back to Cid's store and tell them what had happened.

As they began making their way through the now empty streets of Traverse Town, Leon looked back at Sora – misery was etched in the boy's every feature.

"Sora," Leon stopped in his tracks and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I think maybe you should go back to Destiny Islands. I know it's hard to – digest – what you just saw, but I want you to try and relax."

"How can you tell me to relax?" Sora shrugged Leon's hand from his shoulder and looked up at him angrily. "I just saw Donald's nephews – butchered! Now they are GONE – just like that! I couldn't even stop it!" Sora's brows were still furrowed in anger and mouth turned down in rage, but his eyes were beginning to water and his lower lip started to tremble.

"Sora," Yuffie whispered breathlessly, her own eyes were red and puffy from her own crying, but now she started to feel fresh ones spring from her eyes.

"I, the keyblade wielder, couldn't even save my own friends." Sora sniffles and a few tears stream down his cheeks.

"Sora, go home," Leon tells him, his voice is hinted with pathos, "Go home, stay with Riku and Kairi for a little while, the rest of us we'll return back to Hollow Bastion and try to find out whose up to this. If anything comes up, you'll be the first to know."

Sora looks down at the ground, he doesn't say anything, but Leon doesn't force him to talk and he gently pats his arm.

"It's going to be all right now," He musters with as much sincerity in his voice as he could. "Rest, a weary heart in battle is of no use to us."

Though Sora doesn't agree to leave Leon and Yuffie's side, he doesn't complain either as they help him back onto his Gummi ship that Cid had built for him.

The ride back to Destiny Islands wasn't particularly far, but to him it seemed like an eternity. He desperately wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to make sure they were alright; he wanted to hold them in his arms, play with them, and laugh with them – to make sure that nothing had happened to them – and that everything was all right.

As soon as the Gummi ship landed, Sora jumped out to greet his friends. The sun was high in the sky with not a cloud in sight, the sand was warm to the touch and the sea as blue as blue can be. And though these sights were beautiful and magnificent in their own right, they were unable to pull Sora out from his agony. He looked around the island to find his two best friends laughing with each other. Sora's heart soared as he saw them; he ran over to them and randomly pulled them into a tight embrace.

"You're all right!" Sora shouted, "You're all right!"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other; they were confused and had no idea what Sora was talking about.

"Of course we're all right," Riku said slightly pushing Sora away to speak with him, "why would you think otherwise?"

"I-I," Sora didn't know how to explain himself, he didn't particularly want to tell them what he had seen and he was in no mood to recount the details. "I don't know, look, I'm going to head inside for a little bit, if someone comes looking for me, come get me, and if something fishy is going on," he paused, an urgent look in his eyes, "please call me _immediately_." Sora forced a smile on his face, "I just get worried sometimes that's all." He got up and started heading over to the hut him and Riku shared.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi's voice rang in Sora's ears; he stopped but didn't turn around, "Please tell us the _real_ reason for this, this sudden worry, was there something that happened while you were at Traverse Town?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Sora continued to stand not turning around to face his friends.

"Sora, I think you should tell us what happened," Riku said, "Then we can help you…"

"I said, I don't want to _talk_ about it right NOW!" He shouted as he then sprinted off to the hut and slammed the door shut.

Sora jumped onto his bed and angrily tossed the pillows aside. He didn't mean to go off the handle like that with Riku. He didn't mean to run and hide away in his room. It was just – the day's events were so…disturbing. He didn't want to bring that on them after things were just starting to look up. But he knew keeping this secret wasn't going to last long, eventually he'll have to tell them what was going on, but for now he can at least try and protect them from the harsh truth.

That maybe – perhaps – the crisis they thought had ended, was really just the beginning.

**A/N:**

**The Organization and the Joker parts are the fun parts - Sora is just a plot mover. LMAO! Nah nah I'm kiddin' I love Sora - he's a cute kid. ANYYYWWAYYSS! **

**Really this Cahpter is suppose ot be - you know - the classic Hero struggles of having to be a hero and endangering his friends because of it - and also a little theme of Coming of Age - cause you know - he has grown since hte first game to a be a more knowledgeable and stronger person and I just want to show that. Not to mention also how he's neevr come across something so grusome - and how he has to deal with it as a hero and as a person still growing up...**

**Ya - those are the things that go thru my mind...lmao!**


	6. Investigation

**My World**

Chap 5 – Investigation

In King Mickey's palace, there was not a single corridor where sighs of anguish and grief were heard. The whole castle was filled with so much woe and despair that Mickey almost felt suffocated by the dark feelings in everyone's heart. But he didn't dare tell anyone of his true feelings for it would seem uncaring of him to tell them all that there was no need for grieving. He knew that sadness was a key component to the heart; it was an obstacle that must be overcome to become stronger and wiser. However, this much sadness was almost, unhealthy. He offered his condolences to Donald, and tried to make him feel better but to no avail, obviously his heart was the most damaged by the ordeal.

And though Mickey would've loved to try and comfort his dearest friend, there were more pressing matters that needed his attention. Apparently, this was _not_ the only gruesome death that affected the people. Across the worlds he has been hearing that murders were springing up from Atlantica to Never Never Land.

There seemed to be someone out there trying to make some sort of statement. These people were targeting pervious members that had been against the spread of darkness caused by Maleficent and a group that called themselves, Organization XIII. Mickey had a strong suspicion that this had a connection to Organization XIII itself, but he believed they weren't one's to really go all out on savage murder sprees.

They were more calculative and desired to steal people's hearts for Kingdom Hearts, if they killed people – there would be no heart to take from. After death, the person's heart simply, disappeared, along with their soul and body. Perhaps they were trying a new angle of operations, maybe they wanted to wipe out half the cosmos so they could cultivate some sort of darkness from it, kind of like a slash and burn method. Mickey shivered at the thought, but highly doubted that was their plan – if they really WERE involved in this.

Though the Nobodies had no hearts and felt no remorse in taking lives, they weren't to keen in ripping people apart. If they were out to destroy someone it would be for obvious reasons and with minimum of fuss. Because they had no hearts – they weren't able to "enjoy" the destruction, the mayhem, the death – and thus took little care when destroying someone. But this person, they had a heart, and though shrouded with darkness as it was, they liked what they were doing and it was clearly shown in the level of intimacy he had with each victim.

The show he put on, it was like the killings were _made_ to be looked at with horrified eyes.

Mickey shuddered again; this was not good, not good at all. This needed to stop before whatever plans this person had, or the Organization had, succeeded.

Mickey headed out of his chambers and began walking along the hallways of the palace. He saw Goofy walking along the corridors as well; he looked uncharacteristically sad an obvious result from his friend's loss. Mickey walked up to him and gently patted his arm.

"Hey Goofy…" he looked up at him sympathetically.

"Hello your majesty…" Goofy said glumly, his usual "Ahyuck" at the end of nearly every sentence had gone.

"Goofy, I know you're needed here to cheer up Donald, but I have an important favor to ask of you."

"What is it King Mickey?"

"I need you to find Sora, and tell him of the other terrible things that have been happening across the worlds. Tell him that it would greatly help the investigation of finding who's behind all this by searching for some sort of clue through the crime scenes. I, on the other hand," he begins to briskly walk away, "have other investigative things to look through."

Goofy watches as his king walks down the hall and disappears around a bend. It would seem that Mickey was almost apathetic to Donald's loss, but really Mickey was just trying to keep the kingdom together – he was always thinking things through clearly – most likely why he was the king. Goofy then started to make his way towards the palace's Gummi ship and made arrangements to meet up with Sora at Destiny Islands.

* * *

Harley and a few of the strongest deck of cards, found in the Queen of Hearts' army, pushed the last metallic barrel down into a secret hole the deceased queen had created. Harley panted as she watched the last barrel tumble down; she turned over to the card soldiers and dismissed them. After they had left she began looking around the palace to find the Joker.

It was tough work keeping tabs on her hubby, he never liked to stay put in one place to long and the construction of the palace was queer. There were rooms that led to brick walls, doors that wouldn't open, and stairs that led nowhere. She wondered how the Joker ever got around the place without getting lost. In fact she got so frustrated with it once, she kicked one of the doors opened and, unbeknownst to her, slammed the door into the Joker's face. When he found her at the other side of the door, he gave her a wallop of a beating that rendered her right ankle useless and she had to walk around with a limp for five days.

However, she partially blamed herself for her beating. The Joker seemed to adore the house; every room he went into had a different theme and a new surprise. One room had a bunch of toy chests lying around, and upon opening them, found magical toys which he amused himself for hours and days. In another room, there were thousands upon thousands of crayons, each a different shade of the rainbow. The Joker gleefully snatched up all the various purple and green shades and began scribbling on the wall. He usually used that room to think or plot – she sometimes heard him talking to himself, either to an imaginary Two-Face or Poison Ivy. Once she could have sworn that he was even having a conversation with an imaginary Batman.

He didn't like to be disturbed when he was in this room, but sometimes he didn't mind if she snuggled up against his foot or simply stood within close proximity to him, just staring at him.

Yes, her Puddin' was happy here, and whatever was good enough for him, was definitely good enough for her.

As she continued looking around the empty rooms and spiraling staircases, she finally found her Puddin' conversing with the Cheshire Cat out of a window. They were talking about something that was inaudible to her, and then they both burst out into laughter. As they were talking to one another, she noticed great similarities between the two, they both wore purple, well, the Joker wore purple, the Cat's fur was purple, and they both seemed to have grins permanently stuck onto their faces. Perhaps this was the reason for the Joker's sudden liking to cats.

"Uh Puddin'?" Harley spoke up; the Joker looked at her smiling as the Cheshire Cat began to fade away.

"Yes Pooh?" He took long strides with his long legs towards Harley. He seemed to be in high spirits today.

"I put all the barrels down in the ditch just like ya asked." The Joker patted Harley's head and lovingly put his arm around her waist.

"Fantastic Harley-kins! Now all we need to do is round up about – oh – few thousand or so heartless and Nobodies and then everything will be smooth sailing!" He lightly laughed as he began guiding Harley around the room aimlessly.

Harley's heart began pounding in her chest and she constantly looked down at her Puddin's hand resting comfortably around her waist. He _really_ was in good spirits. Perhaps if she played her cards right, he might feel a little "friendlier" tonight. Suddenly the Joker pulled Harley close to him, taking one of her petite hands in his massive claw and began swinging across the room with her in a waltz, to a song that he only heard.

"Puddin'?" Harley looked up at him, she didn't want to break the moment between them, but she had a question on her mind that had been bugging her for sometime.

"Hmm?" The Joker closed his eyes and continued to waltz around the room.

"Where did ya find these, Nobodies, anyways? They don't seem like frequent visitors to Gotham if ya know what I mean." The Joker's eyes immediately opened wide and looked down at Harley, his pacing became a little faster.

"I didn't find them, because I wasn't looking for them," his voice then turned icy and Harley shivered when he whispered out to her, "they found _me_."

**A/N:**

**From here on out, the chapters might get a little more in depth, psychological, and full of little symbolisms and metaphors. So you might want to be a little on your toes for that. But if anything, major points I want to stress I might just simply explain in author's notes. **

**Like, for example, my constant need to characterize everything the Joker is doing. You see, I put this in the Kingdom Hearts section because I was really only focusing my efforts on Joker and Harley and the rest would be the Kingdom Hearts universe, but seeing as how I'm introducing a character that not alot of people in this fandom don't know too much about - I just want you to understand him the way I understand him, so you can, well, GET IT! LOL! **

**And as for the Joker and Harley dynamics of their relationship - obviously I can't really divulge to much into it but I just wanted to show you that their relationship isn't all abusive and such. But in fact hte Joker could be compelled to act tenderly towards her and loving and caring - when in the right mood and frame work of course, he's still a mad man so feelings like that don't come around too often. Also I wanted to show his mercurial emotional/psychological state - one minute he could be hte happiest most harmless guy in the universe, next he wants to go and blow up a hospital. In a nut shell he's: Terribly bipolar, mixed with some schizophrenia, a heavy dose of homocidal tendencies, and vast amounts of insanity. **

**And as for Mickey - well - I always found him to be like, a kind of PSYCHIC! Like he doesn't really know whats going on persay, but his intuition really guides him in all the right directions. And I know I didn't really get to much into Donald's reaction -and I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing that (lol) but really I just couldn't put myself to do it because I would imagine him saying all of that sappy stuff with that...Donald voice. LOL! And then it would defeat the whole purpose of trying to put him into something grim and serious - because his voice just, really, doesn't allow for that sort of thing LMAO! **


	7. The Check Up

**My World**

Chap 6 – The Check Up

Xigbar casually walked through the castle, passing by the familiar faces of Organization XIII. He saw Vexen and he seemed to be busy experimenting with something, as usual, but Xigbar didn't even bother to ask what it was or if he would like to go and "check up" on the Joker. The way Xigbar saw it; he'd probably screw it up like he does everything else.

Zexion was the next person that caught Xigbar's eye. He didn't seem to be doing anything important at the moment, though he seemed to be working out some sort of crossword puzzles and riddles. Xigbar took a few steps in his direction but then shook his head before moving on again. Xigbar was a mastermind, and somewhat of a shady character in the Organization. Pairing two shady masterminds together wasn't exactly the right way to go.

Finally Xigbar stumbled upon the perfect candidate, Xaldin. He was the third member of the Organization, so his allegiance to them wasn't easily faltered, he was also a guy who was pretty kept to himself and wasn't one to get easily manipulated, not to mention if things started getting a little rough he can always pull himself out of his sticky situation with his lances. Xigbar stuck his head into the room where Xaldin wa, and found him simply working on his fighting technique. He was often found alone in the training room simply spending his hours practicing. Thinking about it, Xigbar didn't remember too fondly the last time he heard Xaldin speak without a note of boredom in his voice – he was such a stoic member of the group.

"Xaldin," Xigbar interrupted his companion's training, "Xemnas is in need of your assistance."

"What does he want me to do?" Again with that indifferent tone, sure he had no heart, but that didn't mean he had to be COMPLETELY lifeless.

"He wants you to check up on the clown, the Joker."

"Why?" Xaldin questioned.

"Just to see how he is progressing in our schemes – you know, check up on him. Make sure he isn't doing anything he isn't _supposed _to be doing. Xemnas said he wanted a report as soon as possible." Xaldin looked at the ground for a moment before replying.

"And how come he hasn't asked you to take care of this business?"

Xigbar smirked as he turned around and began to leave Xaldin's presence.

"That's because I told him I have better things to do than to spy on trainees." He waved a hand at Xaldin as he walked away. "Have fun on your little mission!"

Xaldin watched Xigbar till he had disappeared from sight and scoffed at him. He was always shipping out missions he saw unfit for him, beneath him. Though Xigbar wasn't particularly the brains of the operation, he did enjoy carrying out missions which were useful to the expansion of the Organization. He was definitely the group's main field man, and he knew this, and sometimes it made him a little to hubris. Xaldin shook his head; he knew eventually his cocky attitude will assist in his downfall.

Xaldin grabbed one of his lances and beckoned the others to follow him with his command of the wind. Perhaps going out to meet the new recruit wouldn't be such a waste of time; from what he heard around the castle, he's suppose to be an extremely entertaining character to watch.

* * *

The Clown Prince of Crime was sitting in his comfy decorated seat, and he once again was seen wearing his kingly robes. He sat in the darkness of the room he has been told were to be his MAIN quarters, and that he can spend his leisure time in other worlds and such but when meetings were announced he was to meet them in this god-awful color scheme of a room. Xaldin sent him messengers through Dragoon Nobodies that told him to stay put in his compartment. And curiously enough, the Nobodies were never seen by Xaldin again, but he didn't really pay their disappearance any mind.

Fortunately for the Joker, his loving accomplice Harley Quinn was able to brighten the bleak room by making him little pina coladas – with multiple colored umbrellas to amuse himself with. She was also able to procure for him a wireless TV. Unsurprisingly enough she had found the thing randomly in Wonderland and placed it on the table in the god-forsaken room to further keep him occupied.

His favorite channels were ones that showed old cartoons of Tom and Jerry and Marx Brothers re-runs. He also liked to watch the Gotham News Channel (GNC) station he had received on his TV. Whenever he switched the TV onto the news woman that constantly told of the new threats Batman had put to a halt, Harley would run over and laugh with her Puddin' about all the small time fries he was dealing with when the Joker was away. However, Harley's laughter was also tinged with home-sickness when she watched Batman fight with the more venerable criminals of Gotham such as Two-Face and Poison Ivy. Though the Joker's laugh seemed more genuine with every plan foiled by the Bat, she could see that he was feeling a little home-sick too. It was the little things he did that showed her his hidden feelings. How he laughed especially hard when either one of the members of the Rouge's gallery came up or how his eyes grew wider whenever a snip of Batman's cape and cowl came onto the screen.

When all the shows were over and all that was left were sub-par sitcoms and soap operas, the Joker turned off his TV and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his pina colada, and then sighing heavily.

"Oh Puddin', whats troublin' ya?" Harley said as she snuggled up against his leg.

"Waiting." His fingers caressed the handle of his cup. "I hate waiting." He sat up in his chair, "You see Harls, my fun fiascos usually entail some sort of waiting, and I've come to accept that." He pauses, "But you see, I've done my part in this game and now I'm waiting for the other side to do their part. But I'm not used to waiting THIS long."

"What are ya talkin' about? It's only been a couple a days!"

The Joker let out another sigh and took a long sip form his drink.

"Batman usually picks up my signals, my riddles, and my jokes, in a matter of minutes! But these guys," He shook his head "they're _amateurs_."

"Amateurs?" A voice sounded form the darkness.

The Joker's pervious demeanor soon changed to delight as he got up from his seat. He tossed his pina colada off to the side, not watching where it landed but hearing a loud SMASH as the glass hit the floor.

"My you don't waste time with knocking on the door do you?" He waved his hand around in the darkness, "Welcome to my happy home!"

Xaldin looked over at the Joker and he could see that all the rumors he had heard about him appeared to be true. He had a funny and theatrical nature to him; even his features seemed to emphasis his over the top attitude, his height and scrawny looking body loomed over him, his crazed eyes were watery and off white and riddled with veins from countless sleepless nights. He was as crazy looking as he was funny. And Xaldin would've probably chuckled at the sight of him, but the thought of someone calling him an amateur hadn't escaped his mind.

"So who were you calling an amateur?"

"Eavesdropping were you?" Joker made a face like a displeased mother, before cracking his wide and frightening smile again, "I thought that was Xigbar's job." He burst into a fit of laughter, it pierced Xaldin's ears harshly and he pulled out his lance, he hadn't intended to use it against the crazed clown, but merely show him his place. However, at the sight of it, the Joker only seemed to laugh harder.

"Clown, I do not care for your jokes, I came to see how your progress is going."

The Joker's smile reeled back till it looked more natural on his face, he sighed as he shrugged.

"Again with all the business talk! You know, all work and no play…" He chuckled.

Xaldin wasn't familiar with the catchphrase, but didn't make an effort to try and find out. Harley soon came out from the darkness, fumbling in her arms various papers and was desperately trying not to spill them all on the floor.

"Here ya go Mistah J!" She chirped as she neatly placed all the papers on the table near the TV. Afterwards she pulled herself away from the gentlemen's conversation. The Joker had watched intently as she came in and left, his smile grew wider as he watched her, and then he looked back at Xaldin.

"Well if it's work you want to talk about, then it's work we'll talk about!" He opened up all his papers, his notes were either clipped on; bent on, some were even stuck on with what looked like chewing gum. Xaldin looked at the drawings he had and the writing he did that concerned itself with the plan, but it seemed that sometimes the clown had other things on his mind and strayed from the plans. More often than not, he kept drawing a man with a cape and cowl and a bat emblem on his chest falling into various death traps. There were also pictures of various cartoon characters and designs on weaponry. He even scribbled down chemical compounds and a small hypothesis on how to concoct an air-borne version of…Smilex? Clearly the man was interested in the sciences, and probably wasn't as dumb as he looked. Vexen would have been extremely interested in his notes.

"I know," he said looking at Xaldin, who was staring intently on his pictures, "I should be the next Picasso!"

Xaldin didn't reply but found a smaller picture, lightly drawn with a pencil; it was of the girl – his henchwoman. She was smiling happily like an idiot as the Joker shoved a TNT bomb into her mouth. Though the picture was supposed to be cartoon-y ridiculousness about him wanting to destroy her, there was something oddly erotic about it as well. He wondered if the two could be going out – but he looked at the Joker again and shook his head. Simply put, he was just way too weird.

"Alright, picture time is over kid," Joker rudely grabbed all his clippings away from Xaldin. "YOU wanted to talk about business, so we're going to talk about it!"

The Joker opened up a large parchment paper with endless amounts of scribbled words on it and with more drawings of his victims and his other makeshift henchmen: Captain Hook, Jafar, and Morgana.

"Well," Joker smiled brightly as he showed him his plans. "What do ya think? _Brilliant_, no?"

Xaldin could hardly make out what it said.

"Probably if you took more care in writing legibly."

The Joker sighed as he took the parchment up close to Xaldin.

"Alright-y, let daddy cut up the meat for ya." He took his bony finger and began pointing at the words written. "I'm going to assume you already know about the 'making-people-feel-like-they-want-to-kill-themselves' plan, right?" He doesn't wait for a reply, "Okay so, my big important part in this is to make people…feel like they want to kill themselves! And though it may seem like such easy work for me, it isn't." He smiled at Xaldin, "Do I look like someone who wants to make people feel bad? No! I'm the jester whose _only_ dream is to make the biggest joke known to man – so I can see all of them with happy _smiling_ faces!" He wraps an arm around Xaldin's shoulder, "You see Xaldin my-boy," Xaldin didn't remember mentioning his name, "I want to show people the ultimate joke, to understand the ultimate punch-line! People back at home don't really get it, so obviously _none_ of the people here would even know a good joke if it bit them in the behind!"

Xaldin pulled himself away from his grasp and pointed at the three Disney villains, "And what about them? What do they have to contribute?"

"Oh they're just your typical lackeys! You see I handled all the "higher priority" victims myself, they needed a more…personal touch!" He chuckled, "But you see now, I just need to add more to the body count and soon we'll be set!"

"So, exactly what do you plan on doing to – raise – this body count?"

"Good question!" He smiled wider, "Well, probably blow up a few largely occupied streets and buildings. Followed by hospitals and playgrounds, and to top it all off, I'll probably grab a few suckers and inject them with my own specially prepared Smilex, dump them into the river, and watch as the masses run around screaming that the water has been contaminated!" He laughs. "Whether or not I'm actually going to do all of that (and in that order) is another story."

Xaldin looked over the plans, though he had no heart and just saw this as strictly business; he didn't find anything to be particularly funny. But he decided all mad men didn't need a reason for anything, they were crazy, and that reason enough for them.

"And then," he points to a picture of Wonderland, "You guys will have your final showdown with the keyblade wielder!"

Xaldin's eyes grew a little wider, a final showdown? That wasn't part of anyone's plan!

"Sora? Exactly why would Sora be coming to Wonderland to seek a final showdown?"

The Joker laughed, "Because _I'm _bringing him here!" He rolled up his parchment paper and placed it on the table. "You see, every smile I personally dealt with, I left a little note to show everyone in this laugh-less cosmos that – THE JOKER IS HERE! But seeing as how the boy isn't the Bats or anything, I'm probably going to have to sit on my hands and wait for him to finally get the big picture."

"Y-you left them clues? Why would you do that?" Xaldin was becoming particularly angry; this lunatic was bringing the enemy to their front step!

"Because if there wasn't a risk in this job," Again with that ridiculous smile that Xaldin desperately wanted to rip off his face at the moment, "I wouldn't be doing it!"

Xaldin pulled out his lance and held it threateningly close to him.

"I should rip you apart!"

"Aw Xaldin! I'm hurt!" The Joker sidled away from the lance and put on a mock look of despair as he placed his hand over his chest where he heart was. "I'm hurt right here! Where it all counts."

He looked viciously back at Xaldin, "Where MY heart is. Tell me Xaldin," he chuckled as he said this, "Do you still feel it there? Your heart? I've read somewhere that when a man's arm is amputated, he can still feel it tickling – does it _tickle_ you? Does it make you want to _laugh_?" He broke out into a demented laughter and Xaldin furiously lunged himself at him, the Joker quickly moved aside. For someone who didn't look to be the fighter type, the Joker certainly was a quick one.

He pushed his lance at him, but the Joker only backed up further, Xaldin then came running at him, swishing his lance to the left and right, missing by only mere centimeters. "Oo boy! Talk about a sudden attack of blind rage! I hadn't seen someone this riled up since I off'ed The Boy Blunder!" He laughed and it sounded like someone scratching nails on a chalk board closely in Xaldin's ears. "You know, with someone who has no heart you do fight with so much artificial passion! I'm starting to believe you can almost be as good an actor as I am!" Xaldin roared angrily as he brought his lance up to the Joker's chin and he finally stopped moving about, the blade had slightly cut him, and blood trickled down his white throat. However, he didn't stop laughing – even when Xaldin could've easily cut his head clean off his shoulders, he still thought it was funny.

"Stop – LAUGHING!" Xaldin yelled when suddenly off to the side he heard a voice.

"Hey you! Ya I'm talkin' to you, ya big Nobody!" Xaldin turned his head to the side to see who it was that was talking to him, and saw a foot. "Eat floor!" He was knocked down to the floor by the Joker's girl. Surprisingly enough she packed quite a punch for such a petite woman.

Xaldin quickly got up and was infuriated by the insubordination of the two clowns. He wasn't going to play games with them anymore, he started floating a few inches off the ground, he picked up his lance, and his other lances surrounded him. He headed right towards Harley, now that he was gliding in the air; he was much faster and nearly took her by surprise. However, she was able to back flip herself away just in time before he sliced into her abdomen.

"Yeesh, ya really aim to kill don't cha?" She looked down at her stomach to make sure none of her innerds were spilling out without her knowing.

Xaldin grinned as he flew towards her again, this time; a flurry of lances came zooming right at her. Having not enough time to cartwheel herself away, she gracefully, and dangerously enough, managed to jump up on top of a few lances and avoid getting seared. Xaldin had to admit he was impressed by her acrobatic skills. He was an acrobatic fighter himself. He lowered himself to the ground; he decided to resume his practice session that had been interrupted - before killing the girl. He came at her with his lance and with the end of it, roughly jabbed her in the stomach. She stammered back a few steps before rushing at him and hitting him square in the jaw. In response, he took his lance and batted her hard in the face with it and he watched her skid across the floor.

Harley tried getting herself up, but Xaldin was already standing above her and he maliciously stabbed her in the shoulder. She shrieked with pain as he twisted it into her flesh. He had hit a major artery and blood was gushing out from the wound and he grabbed another one of his lances.

"As you would say," He steadied the lance in his arm, "Game over."

Seconds before he harpooned her, the other clown's voice boomed directly behind him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you never to _spear_ a lady?" Before Xaldin could turn around and flay the Ace of Knaves, he felt something hard and cold hit him in the back of his head, and everything went dark.

**A/N:**

**I listen to you lovely reviewing folks and I see you guys are dabbling in your own ideas of which Joker I may be referring to in my story. Is it the 90s BTAS Joker, with Mark Hamil's voice? (Actually I do imagine Joker all the time having that voice – Mark Hamil, he IS the Joker voice lmao!) Or maybe the new The Batman Joker? Or maybe even the movie The Dark Knight Joker? **

**To tell you the truth – your own interpretation is as good as mine. You see, I think of the Joker not as merely as a physical thing, but more of a personality and metaphysical thing. He's an idea – more than he is a person. But, that's for a different discussion that I might delve into at the end of my tale. And when I pretty much wrap things up for you in my last and probably largely rantish A/N - you're going to see all the thinking that goes into the Joker's melodrama that I created for him and you're going to think I'm a sicko...lol!**

**In any case I only point out the key points to the Joker for you (his laugh his green hair his white skin etc) because these are his trademarks everything else I leave up to you. **

**But since you have been pulling my tail about it – **

**I would base my loveable Joker off of the comics – plain and simple – stick to the source material and the people will flock! **

**Most likely a variation from (I gave links just incase you don't know the artist's style):**

**Alex Ross's Joker: img60.imageshack.us/img60/8471/arjpe7.jpg **

**(I guess if the Joker was a real person he'd look like this lol! – Gosh he's such a hottie in these pictures – especially the one where he's smoking? I wanna do sinful things with him! Rawr!)**

**Brian Bolland's Joker: i33./albums/d91/CicadaStar/Inside The Cosmic Cube/KillingJoke.jpg **

**(If I couldn't be anymore cliché than I already am now lmao! I just love TKJ)**

**Jim Lee's Joker: images2.wikia./marveldc/images/thumb/2/2d/Batman614.jpg/300px-Batman614.jpg **

**(Okay so Loeb's Joker interpretation in the Hush series REALLY sucked – but I just LOVE Lee's work on the Joker) **

**And as for Harley – well either Bruce Timm (from the 90s cartoon show BTAS) or Alex Ross's Harley are good…**

**Well that's MY two cents on the whole bit – now to the ACTUAL story commenting. **

**Well just because Xaldin was pretty much knocked out – doesn't mean its score one for the Joker! Really it's more of a warning "STOP NOT TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!" kinda warning. Not to mention it was two to one, sooo…ya! Clown duo had the advantage! Oh ya and another thing – Joker's talking – he does that with Batman all the time – to get on his nerves so he could slip up and the Joker could get a few good kicks. See the Dark Knight is stoic for a reason – because he's concentrating on the misson at hand – Xaldin doesn't know that the Joker has this little tactic and thus gets riled up and performs based on passion (even artifical passion as the Joker points out) rather than on concentration.  
**


	8. Visits

**My World**

Chap 7 - Visits

"H-how did this happen?" Roxas was standing at the entrance to the Castle That Never Was and struggling to hold onto a barely conscience Xaldin.

When he had been summoned to see who was at the gates, he had expected to only see Xaldin, but was shocked to find an incredibly tall clown man with a pretty little clown girl holding Xaldin over her shoulder. Roxas was at loss for words when he saw them and was immediately handed Xaldin. He had no idea how one of the Organization's strongest member could have fallen prey to these two petty criminals – and he was now seeking an explanation.

"Well, you see, it's kinda like this," the Joker started, "We were all just sitting around my little coffee table – just talking about the weather, when suddenly he just – SNAPPED! He came at us with those SCARY looking lances and," the Ace of Knaves pulled an incredibly over the top look of despair, "SOB, we _barely _got away with our lives! Right pooh?"

"Look at what he did ta me!" Harley pointed at her patched arm – some blood had leaked through and stained her clothes. "It ain't no joke! He really went off his rocker!"

"So _you'll_ understand when we say that we _needed_ to defend ourselves! So I just gave him a little tap on the head and out he went like a light!" He chuckled.

Roxas watched stunned. He had no idea what to say – they didn't really expect him to believe that, did they? He knew he probably should've pushed them to tell him the REAL story, but nothing came out of his mouth. The Joker leaned over him and patted him on the head; like a little toy pet.

"Oh I KNEW you'd understand! Now run along inside – and when he wakes up," his smile grew wider and increasingly creepier, "tell him I said no hard _feelings_."

* * *

Sora had finally left the comfort of his hut and rejoined his friend's outside on the warm sand. He couldn't help but recognize the late hour and the bewitching look of the sun that resembled a stout ball of glowing blood in the haze of clouds.

He had apologized to the two for being so strange when he came back to Destiny Islands, and said he would explain everything soon – just not at the moment.

Kairi had completely sympathized with him and told him that he could tell them whatever he needed to tell them when he was ready. Riku, on the other hand, was a little bitter after the whole encounter, he wasn't one to display all his feelings of concern on a silver platter, and when he did with Sora, he was yelled at. Sora wasn't able to gain his forgiveness as easily as Kairi's, and he had to apologize repeatedly before he came around.

"Guys, I really just want to relax for now," Sora said to his friends as he leaned back into the sand, he desperately tried not to look into the setting pool of blood "I promise I'll tell you everything when my head gets straightened out."

"I guess whatever you saw must've been pretty bad." Riku said as she sat himself next to Sora.

"That's doesn't even come _close_ to describing it."

"Oh let's not talk about that!" Kairi jumped in, "That's definitely _not_ a relaxing topic to discuss, so why not we try to play a little game to ease our minds?"

"And what kind of game do you suggest we play?" Riku inquired.

Kairi smiled broadly as she pulled out a volleyball that had been hiding behind her back.

"Why, a little game of volleyball of course!"

Sora immediately jumped off the sand and onto his feet and had seemed to have forgotten all of the day's worries. Or perhaps he was simply trying to reassure his companions that he was all right – maybe trying to reassure himself as well.

"Ha! I'm the _best_ at volleyball!"

"Don't you mean _second_ best?" Riku followed suit, getting up off the sand, smirking coyly at Sora.

All of a sudden, there was a load crash somewhere behind the island; the three looked at each other before rapidly running across the shore to see what it was that had made such a ruckus. It appeared their game of some volleyball would have to be delayed for a much later time.

When they had reached the other side of the island they found a sloppily landed Gummi ship, its wing was slightly scratched up but nothing that would hinder it from flying again. It was a shame to see it all displaced for its design was top-notch and it looked to be expensive. It was definitely one that was way more complex than the Gummi ship Sora flew around with. Kairi gasped a little at the crooked Gummi ship and began running towards it.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted before running after her and grabbing her arm to keep her from running any closer to the ship.

"We have to go see if the person inside is hurt!" Kairi looked over at Sora, trying to pull him towards the Gummi ship – but he wouldn't budge.

"Look, we don't know who might be on that ship. Why don't we wait a little while a see who comes out, if no one does then we'll go in after them."

So they all impatiently waited to see if the person inside would come out. A deep unsettling silence blanketed over the trio as they waited for some form of life to burst out of the small wreckage. After about a minute or two, Kairi began pulling at her arm again.

"Alright, I think that's enough waiting! They could be seriously hurt!" Then, the door of the Gummi ship opened.

Goofy made a pout-y looking face at his slightly dented Gummi ship and shook his head. "Gawrsh, flyin' these things just ain't what it used to be."

"GOOFY!" Kairi and Sora shouted as they both started running towards their old and amiable friend and wrapped their arms around his lanky body and he gave his own hugs back in return.

Riku quickly followed suit and smiled at seeing the floppy eared canine.

"Hello again Goofy." Riku said as he watched Sora and Kairi nearly snuggle Goofy to death.

"Hey kids!" He nearly tripped over himself with the weight the two youngsters were putting on him. "Eep! Mind easin' up a bit fellers?" Kairi and Sora quickly pulled back and giggled.

"Sorry Goofy, it's just that we haven't seen you for awhile!" Sora said bashfully.

"And what can we say? We've missed you!" Kairi happily added.

"So where's Donald?" Riku inquired.

There was a long awkward pause, and Goofy slowly turned his eyes over to look at Sora.

"You haven't _told _them yet?"

"I was planning to," Sora looked down at his feet, "I just –"Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"No it's okay, I understand. But I think it's important for them to know." Sora said nothing, but nodded.

"Do ya want _me_ to tell 'em?" Again he nodded his head.

Goofy sighed; he wasn't quite sure how to really go about telling them what had happened. There wasn't any light and delicate way of putting it. He tried running what he would say to them in his mind, but everything came out to be so…wrong. He looked at Kairi and Riku as they eagerly waited for him to tell them what had happened. He bit his lip; he hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially since the kids had seem so happy just moments ago and now he was going to have ruin it. But he reasoned with himself that they were much older now and had every right to know what was going on, no matter how ugly the situation was. And the faster he told them what was going on, the faster they can get to finding out who was behind all this.

"I wish this weren't true, and I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell ya." Goofy paused; he decided it was best just to go out and say it. No sugar coating, just the plain and simple, truth.

"Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie," he took a breath, "were **murdered** earlier today in Traverse Town. Sora, Yuffie, and Leon personally had seen the crime scene. It was such an awful sight."

There was another awkward silence to fill the tension in the air. It had seemed time had stopped – for everyone. The three were dear friends and were treated almost like family. Not to mention their short life span of only about a few years now cut short because of a random act of violence that none of them could ever comprehend. It was gruesome, it was cruel, and evil, it was maddening.

Kairi had burst into tears; Sora gently held her in his arms as she leaned into his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. He gently patted her back soothingly, and his face was somber. Riku, on the other hand, became furious and looked as though he wanted to grab a hold of something and break it in two. He was definitely the more vengeful character than the remorseful ones.

"Why would someone do that?" Riku shouted into the air, and no one knew how to respond, "They never did anything, why them? WHY?" Riku angrily kicked a clump of sand into the water. This wasn't good, not at all, an unfiltered force of anger and sadness would only consume the heart and cause for more anxiety. As seen when Kairi began to cry louder as she heard Riku's angry shouts.

"I want to know who did this!" Riku looked away from the group, turning his back towards them, "Who did THIS?"

"We don't know." Goofy answered shamefully but calmly enough to not hit a chord with the young man. "But we're trying to find out; I came here to tell Sora that King Mickey was in need of his help."

"Ya see," Goofy sighed, "This isn't the only place that something terrible has happened, across the worlds other murders, similar to this one, have taken place. King Mickey has a hunch as to who might be behind it, but he needs more proof, and he's asked Sora to help him check out the murder scenes to look for any sort of clues."

Riku stepped up towards Goofy and looked at him straight in the eye. Probably out of all the three he had grown up the most. He was more severe in his countenance and definitely had out grown his gullible years. However, ever since the first crisis, he had lost some of that important innocence people at his age should still have, there was a chip on his shoulder that could never be filled, never be forgotten. To be jaded at such an early age…

"If Sora's going, I'm going."

Goofy looked at him for a minute, he really hadn't intended on dragging the other children into this – after all they were the lights and heart of the world, but he believed that they were the only ones who were capable enough to stop this monster. "Alright, you can come."

"I-I," Kairi still hadn't stopped crying, but she had calm down some what and was now taking in deep breaths so she could speak coherently, "I want to-to come."

"Now I don't think -," Goofy started off before Sora and cut him off.

"I think Kairi should come with us, I don't want her to be left alone." Sora looked at Kairi and held her hand. She gave him a little smile before looking at Goofy.

Sora did kind of had a point there…

"Alright, she can come with us, but I must warn you three," he looked at them sternly, "these scenes are _not_ for the faint of heart."

They didn't say anything; they had expected that things were going to get much worse before they got better. Goofy looked towards the setting sun in the horizon, it was giving out it's last rays of light onto the earth before it disappeared into the night. He then turned back to the kids.

"It seems to be getting late, so we'll hold the crime solving business for tomorrow. We'll be riding in the Royal Gummi ship, seeing as how it's much more efficient than the one you have Sora," he paused, "no offence. I'll be picking you guys up early tomorrow mourning." Goofy started heading back into his ship, "So try and get a good night's sleep."

Before he disappeared into the flying vessel he looked at the three once more.

"Please try." And with that he was off.

**A/N:**

**Life - the cruel enemy of a fanfiction author lmaoo! Anyways nothing much to really explain here - all pretty much spelled out for ya!**

**But expect more gruesome next in the next chappy ;D lmao!**


	9. Gruesome Riddles

**My World**

Chap 8 – Gruesome Riddles

A week had passed by and as far as anyone was concerned, they weren't anywhere _near_ finding out who was behind the murders. Mickey had set up a small nook for Riku, Sora, and Kairi to stay in at the castle, since he believed they would be spending a lot more time investigating the evidence inside the palace walls – and having to fly to and fro from Destiny Islands to here, wasn't particularly a walk in the park.

The three had tried spending every waking moment trying to pick out the clues and seeing if the messages the killer left were decipherable, but to no use. Mickey himself spent a considerably large amount of time researching as many records of criminals a he could to see which ones could be the culprit behind the violence. He also spent time trying to pick up things on the streets of the whereabouts of this mysterious Organization XIII that he strongly believed was behind this. He hadn't gotten much of the details, but heard that they were planning something big – and with an accomplice who was said to be the devil himself. This confirmed Mickey's hunch and also proved why there had been so many Emblem heartless lurking about. Apparently, they had a heartless factory somewhere about – where they liked to create their own dark armies – Mickey trembled at the thought of manufactured heartless, an invention like that could destroy countless of worlds. He knew he had precious little time to try and stop their plans and was constantly out and about to try and gather more information on them.

It appeared to Mickey that the Organization seemed to be the _real_ threat to the cosmos, and their accomplice was just a pawn they were using to distract people from what they were really up to. Mickey decided to handle the case with Organization XIII himself, and gave the three children the job of trying to find out who their accomplice was. He had given them the information that he compiled of suspects – which was over ten pages of names. He hadn't particularly ever been good with trying to uncover a serial killer's mind games and riddles, he thought few were capable of such a feat, but he believed the more perky and active-minded three were more able than he was to try and figure out the messages.

The three were eager to help and seeing as how they had already visited the crime scenes in person, thought they were able to figure out who the felon was in no time. But the task proved to be much harder than they had anticipated. For one thing, they believed that the murderer was someone they had seen before, but when all possibilities came to a negative, they realized this was someone way out on left field. This person was new, which made it all the more difficult to find out who this person was. There were thousands of crooks across the cosmos and they just couldn't look through them one at a time. The only helpful thing they had to go on was the tiny little messages and cards he(or she) left behind for them to find. But of course, all the messages just seemed like nonsense to them and didn't tell them anything of his whereabouts or who he (or she) was.

They spent mind numbing hours of looking through photographs of the crimes and brain storming possibilities; but came to no significant brake through. They leafed through Mickey's name list, but thought it was useless to go through every name. They had spent so much time trying to find the killer behind the extravagant murders, that at times, they had forgotten to eat or sleep. They looked at too many pictures and read too many books that it sometimes gave them nightmares and made them a little paranoid, edgy and snippy.

Mickey was seeing that the work was eating away at their health – both mentally and physically and was regretting giving them the task and had suggested that they should take some time off to just relax. However, they insisted that they were fine and there was nothing to worry about. But the king knew better and constantly sent someone over to their room to make sure they weren't working themselves to death.

The troupe was now, once again, working on the case in their room, and Sora had the clippings and pictures and notes all displayed out before him on the floor. As he was looking at each of the pictures individually, Riku was occupying one of the three beds in the room and was intently reading criminology books that would better help him, and the group as a whole, to understand the crimes they were working on.

Kairi, who had the least amount of sleep amongst the three because she was the one most plagued by nightmares, was now heavily sedated in her bed. Her body was wrapped in countless amounts of baby blue and tickle me pink colored blankets. She was also surrounded by plush pillows of all shapes and sizes that made for an incredibly comfortable sleeping area.

Usually Sora would begin talking to himself so as to organize his thoughts and ideas. But, seeing as how both Riku and Kairi needed their silence, he decided to run through each of the key points in each crime scene in his mind.

The first, and only one that he didn't need to delve too much into because the scene was remarkably imprinted so deeply into his memory, was of the three ducklings, Huey, Dewey, and Louie; and with it, the memorable (and soon to be trademark) note written in blood and signed by "THE FUNNY-LOOKIN'". But this wasn't the only crime scene that the killer identified himself as "THE FUNNY-LOOKIN'", and definitely not the only one that was written in blood.

The second had also struck a cord in Sora's heart since it had also involved one of his good friends getting hurt. This one had taken place in Agrabah, and there was just a big a crowd that had been around the discovery of the homicide as that of Traverse Town. However, a lot of the people seemed uninterested in the death or simply weren't surprised. A vast majority in Agrabah suffered from poverty, a poverty Sora had never knew nor had ever really seen before. When Sora was out searching for the world's heart to lock away from the darkness – his sole purpose was to blend in and not ask questions.

So when people merely noted Abu's death as something disturbing and morbid and nothing more – Sora couldn't really blame them. They suffered from daily lack of food and sometimes even shelter. They could care less about a pinned up monkey on the wall whose heart was pulled out from his little furry chest. They had better things to do – children to feed – families to provide for. But it didn't hurt Sora any less or any of his other friends who were deeply connected to the once mischievous monkey

It didn't help the situation get better once they had found that Abu had been put through various animal experimentations before his death that made his mouth form a ridged grin and his fur turn a murky brownish-green. His blood seemed to have become a dirty red because of all of the toxins that had coursed through his veins and when the "THE FUNNY-LOOKIN'" had written his message beside the body – pieces of think gelatin like blood popped up from the writing. It read: "I LIKE TO **PLAY** WITH THINGS THAT LOOK LIKE **HUMANS**!" Again it was written with another ridiculous scribble of "HAHAAhaHAHAhahaHAHA!"

Since the discovery of Abu's death, Genie and Aladdin were no where to be seen and Sora and his friends weren't able to ask him any questions concerning Abu's disappearance or where he was the night before the abduction. Jasmine was in no talking mood either when they had met with her, she had been crying, not only for the loss of a good friend, but for the disappearance of her beloved – she was worried that he might be in some kind of danger. No one outside the palace or the three from Destiny Islands was allowed to announce the disappearance of Agrabah's hero, Aladdin. Though it would've probably lead to Aladdin's whereabouts sooner – the Sultan thought it would cause for world wide panic at a beloved citizen vanishing randomly. Not to mention, if he was in the clutches of a mad man and word had gone out there was a search for him, the killer might use it to his advantage to flee the world.

Instead, the Sultan had compiled a secret police force to try and track down where Aladdin and his friend were. And because the palace was in deep despair and Jasmine and her father, the Sultan, were busy trying to find out where Aladdin and genie were, the inner workings of the world's government slowly began disintegrating. They were spending too much time worrying about one man that they had completely ignored their official duties to the nation. Since the police had been put on hold of their normal duties of keeping order in the towns and cities to look for Aladdin, crime rates had gone up considerably and people were now afraid to step out of their homes at night – and sometimes – even in the day. Though Abu's death hadn't directly affected the people – indirectly it had caused more damage than the people would ever know.

Fortunately, within a few weeks Aladdin and the Genie had returned back to the palace. Apparently they needed sometime to themselves to think about life and clear things up in their minds after Abu's death. Though Riku never expressed his feelings about Aladdin's sudden disappearance, he scoffed when he found out he was merely out to "clear his head" and remarked, "He could've at least left a note." And now that everything was getting itself stitched back together, the people of Argrabah were growing suspicious of its government. They saw how the Sultan had spent his money and his time protecting just one man – and leaving the people in the dark to fend for themselves. And though it had been a beloved person they had taken the time to find – it was still no excuse to jeopardize the nation. Thoughts of a rebellion began to whisper throughout the kingdom – and it seemed that things were going to be a lot harder to patch up than the Sultan had anticipated.

The third body, though chronologically had happened before Abu's death, had been the third one to be discovered, recorded and then searched. Flounder, had been the next unfortunate one to have fallen prey to the serial killer. All of Atlantica wept at the news of their dear Flounder - now departed from their world. Ariel had discovered his scaly body nailed onto to her secret little room where she horded all of her humanoid related treasures. He had been stuck on with an incredible sharp and large White Shark tooth – and his yellow skin had been colored white, his blue stripes and fins were a vivid green and his mouth – was curled into a signature ghastly smile with red painted lips. His eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets, he seemed to have undergone the same type of animal experimentation, but hadn't dyed from toxins in his body but of asphyxiation, suffocation.

It was proven that Flounder had been caught with a traditional fishing rod when they had found a hook caught in his mouth. He was then taken onto land which would account for his death from lack of oxygen. To further prove their theories to be correct, the murderer had left another message written in what looked like red paint of some sort – to mimic the color of blood. It read: "HE WRIGGLED LIKE A WORM ON A HOOK WHEN I Drew HIM On **LAND**!" Instead of a Ha-Ha at the end of the message he drew a smiley face.

When people heard of the toxins that were found in Flounder's body, they began to panic. They believed that the toxins had contaminated the water and it was now coursing through their body's only waiting for a precise time to unleash its untimely death grin. Sora and his companion's looked into this and found out that the fish had contaminated the water, but the chemical was part of a binary compound and it had released only one half of the chemical that was needed to create the signature morbid smile. However, this did not relieve the mer-people's minds of the matter, they began to ponder: "If now every single one of them contained a part of the compound in their system – what would stop the madmen from coming back and dumping the other part into their waters?"

Tritan had commanded the masses to be weary of where they go and what they consume. People were forced to throw out suspicious things and the whole seven seas were given a curfew. Anyone who was out before a certain time would be held up and questioned by the king himself. No one was taking any chances for fear of bringing harm to themselves and their loved ones and were all to willingly to give up certain liberties of privacy and speech. People were constantly being watched and though it felt over bearing and tedious – they all convinced themselves it was for the best.

Even the rebellious Ariel hadn't rebuked her father's stern orders to try and keep the peace. Her usual rambunctious and curious self had now disappeared with the passing of her long time friend. She looked to be always in a floating comatose and rarely every talked with the same zest and life she once did. A sort of stagnant gloom had now settled over the world and it was as if the executioners axe was hanging a few inches above everyone's heads.

Kairi and seen the world underwater before it had been hit with hopelessness – and it was a beautiful world once filled with life and wonder, and now it's vibrancy was all washed away. She had felt sad for the sea creatures – even the most brightly colored ones seemed to have paled because of the situation. She wished she could've told them all that her and both of her friends were close to finding the killer and bringing him to justice – but she didn't want to put salt in their wounds by telling them a lie.

The last of the key horrendous deaths was found in Never Never Land. One of the Lost Boys, the one who was dressed up like a fox, who had a twin who also dressed up in a similar fashion, was found carelessly out on the shore where mermaids had discovered his body and reported it to Peter Pan. Pan was infuriated by the death of his comrade and had commanded the Lost Boys to scout out the island to see if the "blasted" murderer was still lingering about – but nothing was found. After hours of searching they finally gave up and settled for woe contemplation and saying how they'd "ring the bastard by his neck" if they ever saw him.

The Fox's murder wasn't as horrendous as the previous three murders, and hadn't affected as many people as the others did, but it still carried sentimental value for Sora and his friends. The Fox had been slashed across the mouth to form a Chelsea grin, it seemed as though the murderer had ran out of laughing toxins – or just didn't see the point of wasting it on this crime. Then he was stabbed in the shoulder, right where a major artery was located. It was presumed that he had died of blood loss before the mad man decided to cut open his stomach and locate his appendix. Then, with another of his trademarks, he punctured the appendix with two red and two black playing cards, two eights and two aces. Eight, Ace, Eight, Ace.

Sora took special note of this peculiar death. Though it was still grisly in its own right, it almost looked, sloppy. He hadn't taken time to actually do something spectacular nor had he put the body in an obvious place where tons of people would find it. He merely tossed it out to rot in the sun till someone just so happened to land upon it. Not to mention, the killer hadn't even left a message, just cards, and again "THE FUNNY-LOOKIN'" signature.

Another important thing Sora had discovered about this rather unusual death was when Leon had contacted Sora telling him of similar deaths around the worlds resembling that of the one found in Never Never Land. Each death in each world had impacted it either politically, socially, or even economically. There were a few deaths that had no real impact on a grander scale but still affected those who had known the person. Sora paid particularly close attention to these less than grandeur killings he had first come upon in Never Never Land. The way he saw it there were two possibilities for the killer changing his MO.

There was a copy cat

There was a message he trying to send out

Sora didn't particularly believe there was a copy cat this early in the game. But if there was a message in these crazed writings and murders, then there was obviously something that neither him nor his friends were able to understand. Not that he really wanted to probe the inner workings of a mad man – but perhaps if he could see things through his eyes, to know what he knew a little better, perhaps they would be more closer into discovering his whereabouts and his motive.

As Sora continued to stare at the scattering of photos and notes, his stomach grumbled angrily at him and pulled him out from his sea of thoughts. He looked down at his shirt and made a face. Riku looked up from his book at the noise emanating from Sora's stomach, Kairi just stirred.

"Hungry?"

"Seems like it." Sora sighed.

Riku folded the page he was on in his book and closed it before getting out of his bed.

"Let's go get something to eat, my stomach's been growling at me for the past five minutes."

Sora didn't reply at first but then responded, "Ya sure, not like I'm going to find all the answers to this case at this very moment."

"That's the spirit." Riku smirked as they both headed out the door, leaving Kairi to what they could hope were pleasant dreams of a happier time.

**A/N: **

**I decided to update really early becuz last week i only updated once - when i usually update every three days soo - ya I'm just catching up on lost time. Not to mention I think this is one of my favorite chappies :D **

**Why you may ask? **

**Well simple - it's all a little game YOU READERS CAN PLAYY! I know it's a little lengthy but it's still a story. Basically these are the rules - THERE ARE NO RULES! They're mind games the Joker is using and I have prepared these solely for this story and they all do HAVE MESSAGES and such. You know I wasn't just making stuff up to make stuff up. So if anyone's feeling a little liek a detective at the moment - please feel free to look into the cases above and try to figure out hte message Joker is sending to the trio! And give me your ideas via reviews! Perhaps they're right on! Or perhaps not! Either way you'll all be finidng out in a few chapters soon to come! **

**In any case - the hard facts arent hte only things the Joker is giving them. In the story itself i wanted to intertwine anotehr element of metaphorical nad symbolic meanings. Here, let me show you! When the talk of Agrahba - you think of a landy sandy place! Riku's name is a play off the word Land - and thus you see his two cents put into the whole ordeal, same thing with Kairi in Atlantica, and Sora in Never Never Land! AH HAA! See see! It's pretty fun! **

**And for those of oyu thinkin why I haven't killed off any real MAJOR characters like Ariel or something - well - I thought that was being just a little to...over the top OO. I mean I know hte Joker's a genius and all but - that's pushin the envelope, I mean, c'mon! If he'd done that, EVERYONE would be on his ass and that's particularly not a situation he wants himself to be in. **

**Hope you all enjoyyy! **


	10. Playing Catch Up

My World

**My World**

CATHY GUEVARA

Chap 9 – Playing Catch Up

Another few weeks passed, and they were still all wrist deep in only mere assumptions and minor facts. Now however, the troupe in Mickey's palace was pushing in more over-time. When the killings had begun to ebb and everything seemed almost – quiet – Mickey had received a call from Leon saying that things were starting to pick up again around the worlds – but this time with a mind blowing body count.

Instead of targeting individuals – it appeared this mass murderer was now attacking local areas. He (or she) started bombing museums, monuments and basic run of the mill places people often came to just enjoy themselves. It completely boggled the minds of the three youngsters on why the murderer – if this WAS the same murderer – had completely changed his targeting. Again the body count of the people and the destruction of miraculous landmarks took their toll on the worlds that were already unstable at the moment and only greatly increased tensions between neighboring nations. Worlds were blaming other worlds for the cause of the destruction. Some were beginning to believe that this was the end of life as they knew it.

But probably the most heart wrenching thing to come of all the chaos was –

People were beginning to **blame** the young trio for their failure to capture the culprit.

The cosmos knew the three were on the case in trying to discover the evil-doer since they had seen them scouting around the murder areas trying to pick up clues. Thus people began to send letters to them, and the three received angry and troubled letters from people recounting the loss of loved ones or loss of peace of mind. They were being told about what a lousy job they were doing trying to catch the perpetrator and how King Mickey should've never appointed them to the case.

This was incredibly insulting to Riku and his eagerness and faith began to dwindle as the mail began to grow. Sora on the other hand was fueled by the dejection and began to work even harder – to try and prove himself a competent hero. And then Kairi – Kairi had fallen into a great depression because of all the work, all the murders, the pointing fingers and was constantly sleeping because of it. Riku and Sora tried cheering her up – walking and talking with her – trying to make her laugh again, smile, but this did little to help as she always had to come back down to face the reality of the situation she was in.

As Sora was working on the case, Kairi was sleeping again, and Riku was about ready to fess up and call it a day, Mickey came bursting into their room – a grin brightening his features and the room with it.

"We've got a lead!" Was all there needed to be said before Riku and Sora jumped up and intensely waited for Mickey to deliver the information he had received.

"Someone was at one of the bombing sights in Atlantica and had seen a suspicious looking person – a woman to be more exact – dressed up as a clown fish. I know this isn't a name or anything – but this is the best thing we got! Use it!"

They didn't need to be told what to do and they immediately set out to work to look for anyone – a woman who had a thing for dressing up like a clown fish.

They had no doubt in their minds that this was the person they were looking for – their answer to Samson's riddle.

* * *

"You're all dismissed." Xemnas gave out a low guttural sound as everyone began to shuffle out of the gathering room.

After what had happened to Xaldin, he only saw it as appropriate to introduce everyone to the menace that was – the Joker. The Organization members were thoroughly confused about hearing one of their own falling to the hands of a mere psychopath. Xaldin was all the more embarrassed when he came to, and after visiting Castle Oblivion to recollect his thoughts of what had happened between him and the Joker – no recollection of the events came up.

When hearing news of this, Xemnas just simply couldn't believe that such recent events could simply VANISH from one's memories. Sure they all had little memories of what they were like in their former lives, but nothing that Castle Oblivion wouldn't be able to rouse up. And this only happened a few weeks ago – something like that couldn't slip from your mind that easily. It was as if someone had stolen his memories from him…

Xemnas began worrying that this must've have been the case…that the Joker now seemed to have obtained the power to alter or completely erase people's memories – but _how _was the real question.

The Joker had no powers – as far as he was concerned – to do such a thing. He was a mere mortal – and yet, there was nothing quite _mere_ about that mortal. Xemnas was now beginning to regret the recruitment of this clown, and yet, he was still making fabulous work of what they assigned to him. Really just – everything Xemnas could ever hope and dream for was happening. And the Joker really knew how to tickle Xemnas' fancy when he displayed bodies in such remarkably grotesque ways – the clown treated as one big chess game. And the ultimate prize – the innocence and light of the worlds.

Really, a man after Luxord's heart.

Well…if he HAD a heart.

Xemnas particularly liked his innovative thinking in blowing up monuments and museums – though Xemnas thought this was merely for only the body count at first – he soon found out the true genius behind it. This made him all the more delighted as he watched as the worlds began to crumble and crack. Darkness was plaguing everyone's minds as well as their hearts and the Heartless were able to round up an extremely high amount of hearts in only a few weeks. Even Nobodies were starting to pop-up which added to the now growing collection of Sorcerers and other Nobody ranks.

And even though the plan was going swimmingly, there was a dark lining beneath the clouds. He pondered on sending his little camera team to monitor the Joker – but knew a plan that simple was soon to be thwarted. But after sitting around and thinking for a few minutes, he realized was what he really needed to regret; and that was sending out one man to do a _two_ man job.

Xemnas watched as the last shuffling member was nearly about to leave but stopped him before he got away.

"Roxas," Xemnas called to him and the young Nobody about faced to face his superior. Xemnas couldn't have been luckier to catch the exact person who had already witnessed the Joker's hazardous countenance. "I have something I need for you to do."

"Yes?"

"I need you and Axel," Roxas and Axel made a formidable team, and he needed a tough duo to withstand the Joker's destructive nature, "to go and see the Joker. I want answers about this business with Xaldin. If he refuses to divulge us this information – I'm permitting you to use force."

"Is that all?"

"Yes that is all."

Roxas quickly crawled his way out of the room and left Xemnas to his own accord as he began frantically wandering around the castle in search of Axel. He needed to tell him of the mission they were assigned to undergo – but most importantly – he wanted to discuss his utter lack of enthusiasm for it. He had already gotten a glimpse of the ridiculous clown and his Hench wench and it wasn't a particularly pleasant meeting. He probably would've felt the need to decapitate the two if it wasn't for his sudden paralysis due to his shock. Now that he thought about it, as he looked through rooms and around bends to find his comrade, he _should've _ended their lives right then and there. And he began mentally hitting himself over the head for not doing so till he stepped into the Proof of Existence room.

He was surprised to find Axel walking around the room, looking at the various panels on the floor till he had stopped at his own image. He seemed to be admiring himself as he looked over his panel.

Watching him – Roxas couldn't help but smile at what a goof Axel was being – admiring himself – how vain could one get? But then, for a split second, Roxas felt a chill crawl up his spine as he watched Axel. Roxas wasn't really a hundred percent sure if he _was _admiring himself – but as Roxas looked at him; he started to panic. It was a nagging sensation he felt, if was as if he were watching Narcissus about plunge into his own reflection, it was a weird foreboding experience but Roxas immediately presented himself to get Axel to stop looking at the image – lest he falls in and drowns.

"What is it?" Axel looked up from the floor to face Roxas, Roxas never seemed to be the one to initiate conversation even when he was the one that wanted to start it.

"You won't believe it," Roxas waited momentarily to see if Axel would react, he didn't seem to be in his most emotional mood, "Xemnas put us to do dabbler spy work on finding out what the Joker's up to with getting Xaldin's memories all fogged up."

Silence followed and Axel seemed to be contemplating something. Roxas watched patiently, he never knew what was going on under Axel's fiery red hair; no one did but himself and himself alone. Finally a sly smirk crossed his lips.

"He's quite a charismatic character isn't he?"

"Charismatic?" Roxas was shocked and puzzled by what his comrade said, he believed Axel would've shared the same level of disgust about the recruit. "That's definitely not a word I would use to describe this guy! More like ludicrous and creepy!"

"Now why would you say a thing like that?"

"Well first off, have you seen that suit?" Roxas chuckles a little and Axel joins him, "Next, that smile. That obviously isn't natural – how do you suppose he got it?"

"I have no idea, and frankly I could care less about a "creepy" looking smile, smiles can't hurt you."

"That's apparently what Xaldin thought and look what happened to him!"

Axel sternly looked at Roxas, and he began wondering if he had over stepped his boundary, but Axel's sly smile appeared on his face again.

"Guess we're going to find out first-hand how KILLER this clown's SMILE really is."

**A/N:**

**Bwee! Over 500 + hits! Thanks Yall! Well - things are all about just settling here! And there was this one reviewer (unfortunately I cant remember their name) who mentioned that Axel and Joker have almost the same kinda...well...flavor to them - and I have to agree! So I think seeing how they'd intereact would be pretty interesting! Dont you agree?**


	11. Ozymandias

**My World**

Chap 10 – Ozymandias

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you all for such a long time! You see I've been busy with dealing with my own things – getting my hands on heartless and Nobodies, visiting Castle Oblivion, and pretty much just staying out of trouble till the little cretins finally get the _big_ picture!"

"I took to eating a lot of ice cream till I got brain freeze and watching a lot of the Gotham News Channel, ha, I LOVE that channel! But in any case I hope you all haven't gotten worried about me! Haven't begun to get bored with the story! Because your dear ol' uncle Joker is back and ready to bring you that oh-so-delirious grin to your face once again!"

Jafar, Morgana and Captain Hook, still dressed in their idiotic clown uniforms, looked about the black room and at each other to pin point the exact person (or persons) the Joker was directing this conversation to, but simply decided this was yet another unexplainable concept of the madman's devices.

The Joker looked down at them all sitting by the table with its little bulb providing the only source of light within the room. The weeks of waiting, which had accumulated into months, had started to get to the Joker and you could see he was itching to get something done – _anything_. Thus he called for a less-than-needed gang gathering where he could at least practice some entertaining form of authority over someone without having to disguise himself or without the other recipient being Harley.

Speaking of Harley, where was that girl?

"Mistah J! I got ya walkin' stick all nice and polished!" Harley emerged from somewhere in the darkness and handed over what at first glanced appeared to be a metallic cane. Ah, finally! Any longer and the show would've went to mulch! Thank her lucky stars for being on time – or a very unlucky thing would've happened to her.

The three lackeys looked at each other, from the last time they saw him he didn't need any assistance in his walking. Maybe he had gotten himself a little _too_ bored and had done something to impair his movement. They all began to think of the ridiculous things he probably gotten him into but were soon blinded by the staff as it was brought into the light. The three pairs of eyes began to adjust to the bright light coming off the metallic sheen of the cane and they soon came to realize this wasn't any ordinary walking device.

Captain Hook was the first to take notice, "Hey, you know that looks an awful lot like – "He was then interrupted by the loud and terribly surprised voice of Jafar

"MALEFICENT'S STAFF!" For a man who often masked his fear well, it seemed his voice was now tinged with anxiousness after the unveiling of the Joker's "walking stick".

"Oh that's because it is!" He giggled; though giggling was hardly the thing you could imagine a tall, lanky, psychotic murderer to be doing.

"But-but how did you get your hands on it?" Morgana inquired.

"Well after I dealt with the old Wicked Witch of the West myself – she really couldn't put up a fight about me taking her little walking stick."

"What about the Organization? Wouldn't they have confiscated _that_ from you?" Jafar said – he was still completely stunned that the Joker was now holding the recently deceased Maleficent's staff. A staff more powerful than his own and one he had so often dreamed of obtaining himself – but it seemed the clown had beaten him to the quick.

"What the Organization doesn't know – doesn't hurt me!" A cackle was heard this time around.

"And what have you done with it?" Captain Hook quickly interjected his own question.

"Yeesh, what is this? Twenty Questions? Look, all I did was simple High school Chemistry Silver Plating. You put the staff in one big jar, putt the silver in another jar, connect some wires here and there – and WHA-BOOM gotcha self a silver plated Maleficent staff! And it is used for a wide variety of things such as staring at this trademark, and frankly fabulous, face!" The Joker lifts the staff up to eye level and smiles at himself before giving his image a kiss, "But also it has enhanced and glamorized the fine art of **poking**!" He takes the staff and begins forcefully jabbing it into Harley's side.

"Quiddit would ya!" She hisses at him angrily and rubs the area he's been poking tenderly.

"Now, now Harley! No need to make a fuss!" He gives her one last good jab and she trips over herself and tumbles head first into the darkness.

The Joker watches the abyss and waits for Harley to make a sound, or some form of reaction, but she doesn't and he returns back to his audience. The full force of his smile nearly blinding them again but in disgust and wonder. He puts his staff into his now commonly worn kingly purple robes.

"Do you even know how to use the thing?" Jafar boldly asked as he watched the staff disappear from sight into the inner pockets of the clown's clothes. "I mean it would be worthless to you if you didn't know how to wield it."

The Joker let out a small trickle of what could only be assumed was laughter, but it seemed more tinged with a darker and angrier undertone.

"Can ya believe this guy?" He looks from Morgana to Hook, "Can I wield the staff? Pfft, please," He pauses a moment, smiling he sighs before nearly knocking Jafar off his seat as his white ghostly face rushed up closer to his in a viscous scowl, "OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO USE THE DAMN THING!" He pulls himself back and watched Jafar try to regain his seating and caught sight of a small tremor quake through his body. "You watch enough Disney movies; you begin to get the hang of it." He didn't pause to wait for the laughter, he heard it in his head and he already knew they wouldn't get it.

"Now that you're all done asking the questions, I think it's about time I shared a few questions of my own with you!"

His murky green eyes swiftly turned towards Captain Hook who nearly jumped out of his seat by the shear intensity the Joker had randomly flashed him.

"So did you get it?" Pause. "Did ya get it? Did ya get it? Did ya get it?" The Joker now suddenly turned into a child waiting for his Christmas present from his parent. His large bony hands outstretched in front of the Captain, waiting for whatever "present" the clown had asked him to bring.

Captain Hook blinked at him for a moment, at loss for words, was it possible a man only a few moments ago could be as lethal as a knife to your throat was capable of acting like such a – child?

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Was all there needed to be said before Hook snapped back to attention, coughed and carefully pulled out a vial from his pocket.

The substance in his bottle was potent and glimmering. All around the table eyes widened and flecks of gold shined in their corneas. This was the exact stuff dreams were made of, the chemistry of sleep, the thing that all people wished they could do but were constrained by only the physical matter of things and couldn't see the magic just outside their windows.

It was pixie dust, from the most recognized pixie of them all found only in Never Never Land. It was quite easy to obtain the full vial of pixie dust from the little flying nymph, all Captain Hook had to do was perform a usual tussle with the green tight wearing Peter Pan, let Smee capture the little flying pest, and then it was all a matter of how hard you shook the girl. The Joker gleefully clapped his hands together and let his long white fingers grip the bottle savagely from Captain Hook's grasp. He looked at it once more, dazzled, before crudely putting it into his own pocket.

"Good work my dear Captain Hook-er!" Joker smiled gallantly, "And I know when good work should be rewarded!" Captain Hook felt a sudden nausea at the sound of "rewarded". And he watched nervously as the Joker dipped his hand into his pocket again, and it appeared another one of the clown's more "clownish" tendencies ensued. He pulls out a rubber chicken, a rainbow scarf, a piece of paper, and lets it all drop to the floor without a notice. He finally finds what he is looking for – a bright blue ribbon. Though it had been crumpled a little at the ends do to its compact confinement, it still held a brilliant vain blue color. He happily takes the sticker off the back of it and sticks it onto Hook's coat. He could feel the Captain tremble at his touch as he pushes his fingers onto his lapel and lingers there longer than he needed to be.

"You have now been promoted to be Number Four prostitute in all of Kazakhstan!" I mid sentence he changes the accent of his voice to something much foreign to their ears. And a shrill laugh floods out from his mouth, the others begin to chuckle, but don't really understand the reference to the joke. But fear of getting themselves into a much direr situation than not getting a joke pushes them to laugh along with him.

The Joker's laugh soon dies down, and he wipes away imaginary tears from his eyes. They highly doubted the man even knew HOW to cry. But it was his way to pull off the melodramatic and they had all gotten semi-used to his mannerisms.

"Alright-y! Moving on! So how 'bout my consolation prize Ja-Fart?"

Jafar looked sternly over his shoulder, "I've brought it, but I do have one last question I've been meaning to ask you."

The Joker rolls his eyes and yawns graciously. "You really don't know when to stop with this nonsense do you? You know curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm not a cat." A tension crackled into the air.

"No, but you sure do have claws like one," He titters before flashing a smile. "Well go ahead then, make my millennium!"

"…What was the point of bombing the museums and the parks? How do we benefit from destroying things that could be of more use to us if we had kept them for ourselves?"

The Joker smiles broadly, but there was something contemplative in his eyes as he leans back into his royal chair and remains quiet for a long moment. The long uneasy silence that enveloped the room was deafening, they had much rather preferred a loud obnoxious Joker than a quiet one, at least when he was talking, you could get a feel for what was on his mind. Morgana and Hook both looked at Jafar, wondering if he had said something wrong, and more importantly, if he had, what was the Joker going to do to him?

"Greedy little animals, the lot of you," the Joker pulls himself out from his chair – this was the first time they had seen his unsmiling – and deadly serious - face. And they thought it more fearful and dreadful than his smiling one. As he leans in close to the three of them, the smell of expensive cologne drifts into their noses as well as sugary confections and something old and musky and rotting. He never particularly took the time to converse with all of them one on one, and preferred to be the center of attention and moving about. Now when they got up close and personal with him, they could see all the tapestry of laugh lines, small scars, and wrinkled brows. He was definitely much older than what his charisma leads most to believe, and there was something – something strangely inhuman about him in all his mortal canvas. He continued to speak, but his usual flighty and somewhat high voice sunk down to a more grave tone.

"I do it because I live for the joke, because I _love_ it! Because I want people to GET IT!"

He laughs again, the seriousness now all but forgotten – and they all let out a small sigh of relief at the sound of his laughter (they never thought such an ear wrenching sound could be so sweet!), he seems to find the humor in everything he does even though no one else thinks it's funny.

"This reminds me of a joke I once heard…well it wasn't really a joke per say but…" He giggles.

"Canaan is devastated,

Ashkelon is fallen,

Gezer is ruined,

Yenoam is reduced to nothing,

Israel is desolate and her seed is no more,

And Palestine has become a widow for Egypt,

All the countries are unified and pacified."

He leans back into his chair once more and waits applause from his audience, waiting to hear the cheers and whoops and laughing. He sees it in his mind's eye, the roses, the adoration, and the utter recognition of one of the world's greatest jokes. But nothing comes. Not even a smirk crawls onto their feeble minded looking faces. They didn't get it – none of them ever do and that's why he always has to suffice with toxin induced smiles.

That was always the down side of comedy – you were always taking shots from people who just – don't get the joke! He sighs as he slumps over his chair and looks around the table, it's so quiet he can hear their breathing and for some odd reason he feels like choking them all to death - but he restrains himself and plays the part of merciful master, though they would never know how close he was to getting rid of them. .

"In conclusion, the morals are 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' and my all time favorite 'there is ALWAYS more than one way to skin a cat.'" He winks at Jafar, "Hopefully that answers all your questions."

Nothing is said but everything is understood and finally the clown says something. "Well, did you bring it Ja-fart?"

There were no more inquiries coming from him, and there will be no more heard from him ever again.

Jafar leaks himself into the darkness to go and retrieve what his boss had asked him to get. As the Joker waits he is slightly reminded of Batman's own little disappearing act – he does love to blend in with his dark and dismal surroundings, though the only difference between Jafar's and Batman's act was when Batman disappeared into the night…he BECAME the night. And that's why he loved him! He played his role just as well as the Joker played his.

Jafar quickly reappeared and lumbering behind him was a large metallic cage and the bars lightly glowed due to the fact that it was magically constructed to hold within its metal a replica of the power of light found within the hearts of the untainted. The cage sat on a large wooden platform with wheels that creaked as Jarfar pulled it out into view. He seemed to be having some slight difficulty trying to drag it in, but no one got up to help, and he didn't ask for any. Finally when it was within a reasonable radius the Joker jumped out from his seat and clapped his hands delightedly.

"Oh me oh my! I do declare that it is my birthday today!" He ran over to the cage and took a peek inside to find numerous amounts of heartless and Nobodies crawling all over each other to get away from the cage bars. He grinned maliciously as he watched some get stung by the light and try crawling their way through the mound only to get another fellow minion stung. It reminded him a lot of Gotham – in fact, it reminded him of every place he ever went to, people always doing what was best for themselves, regardless who they hurt in the process. "Just marvelous." He continued to stare at the squirming dark mounds.

Finally his green eyes pulled away from the mini-enclosed biosphere and looked at Jafar, "And don't think I haven't got anything to reward you with!" He rummages through his pockets again and pulls out a can of white clown grease paint. It looks like it had been open, but the Joker never needed grease paint, the white stuck onto his face WAS his skin. Perhaps he had taken it from his hench wench's belongs.

"You're now Pagliacci!" He chuckles a little before tossing the can to Jafar, he caught it in one hand but began to regret it as thoughts of contaminated face paint swam around in his thoughts. "I know, not a big promotion, you're still in the clown department, but think of it this way. At least you two look a lot like each other!" To this he lets up a heartier laugh before grabbing a hold of the cage bars and roughly pushing it aimlessly into the black abyss.

"Oh HARLEY! You little minx you! Come out and take this bad boy back to the house, kay?"

"Sure thing Mistah J!" Her voice rings from the darkness as she begins to wheel away the cage, he watches till the light glowing fades away and the Joker turns his attention back to his cronies.

"We seem to be having ourselves a good streak today!" He turns his eyes over to Morgana. "Let's hope we can keep it up."

Ever since the Joker started that round-robin game with Hook and Jafar, Morgana had been anxiously furling and unfurling her tentacles, her fingers tapping rapidly on the wooden table top. When it was finally her turn – she abruptly stopped fidgeting and looked up into the eyes of the monster. He waited patiently. She bit her lower lip and he could almost see the wheels in her mind turning, the chugging of the thought train rolling by.

"Well my dear Morgana Pheeling?"

A long pause before she had the guts (or the tactics) to respond.

"I wasn't able to get what you asked," before he could say anything she immediately began to spew her explanations, "It was too risky! Too many people were crowding around! And I think perhaps someone already saw me, so I had to leave!"

He was still smiling, and he chuckled somewhat. "Oh ho ho! You sure are a funny girl ain't ya?" He wasn't listening to it; she could already see the blood splattering across his face.

"Pl-please! I can make it up to you! I'll get you something better – something really worth your time!"

He can be merciful, but twice in one sitting – that was like lightening hitting the same place…TEN TIMES! He laughed light heartedly as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a large and ridiculous looking gun and pointed it directly into her face. There was nothing said, not even Jafar and Hook made an effort to question the Harlequin of Hate. Morgana had anticipated her "friends" to come to her aid – but as precious moments flew by she knew she had to deal with this on her own. Though part of a _team _she was told she was in, she now knew that her petty naïveté would pay with her blood. Morgana was trembling, but she angrily looked up to the gun's wielder. She wasn't going to be snuffed out by a childish buffoon! She was of her family's blood, and was told they were superior to all beings of the sea! And why couldn't it apply to those above water as well?

"W-what are you going to do?" Her voice didn't sound as brave as she had liked it to be. "Shoot me? It's not like you can just kill me! People will be wondering!" She felt something hard a cold fall into the pit of her stomach, she definitely didn't sound as impressive as she had hoped, and it seemed more like she was begging for her life. And perhaps unconsciously she was.

"Then let them!" In the next second, there was an incredibly loud bang echoing off from the gun as he pulled the trigger with that white bony index finger of his. There was a puff of smoke coming out from the pistol, it momentarily covered the gruesome sighting Jafar and Captain Hook had already been expecting. They both shut their eyes, out of both disgust and just pure human reaction, and when they slowly opened them to witness the death of Morgana, they were STUNNED.

Morgana was still breathing, though raggedly and nearly about to faint, she intently was looking at a BANG! flag protruding out from the gun with a cross eyed look as it was only a mere inch away from her face. The Joker uproariously laughed and jabbed the flag into Morgana's nose repeatedly.

"Don't take life so seriously!" He said as he whimsically twirled the flag around. "Hopefully in _death_ you'll be able to see the lighter side of things."

Morgana blinked with surprise, surely he must be joking?

"W-what?"

Joker pointed the gun directly into her wide opened eyes and pulled the trigger again and the BANG! flag shot out from the gun and lodged itself into Morgana's right eye and out through the back of her skull. Pieces of shattered bone, skin and brain matter flew out from the extra hole the Joker had given her. There was a loud scream of anguish, and her head hit the table top, blood began to pool around her face, as her head twitched and her hands seemed to try and grab the hole to close it up. Eventually her twitches only became slight tremors and soon enough she stopped moving all together. Her body fell limp off the chair and hit the floor. The Joker was smiling throughout the whole event, he knew his little sadistic shot would've caused for optimal pain and suffering as she hadn't been put down immediately, but lived her passing few moments as dumb, mute, and blind – considering he had blown off the part of her brain that functioned all of those human properties.

"Lesson learned kiddies!" He started by saying as the gun quietly slipped away from his hand into his pocket. Jafar and Captain Hook looked up at him, the funny thing was, they all HEARD about the cruel and unusual deaths Joker tended to favor, but had never really actually SEEN it. And now that they did, they wish they hadn't.

"In this place, I can either give you life" he flashes his green acidic colored eyes at them, "or I can take it away!" He then looks to the floor at Morgana and then directs his slightly dilating pupils at his two remaining henchmen. "And the most important lesson to be learned from this is – I am **GOD** here!"

**A/N:**

**Holy crap there is A LOT goin on here. Okay starting off - Ozymandias - I'm getting Watchmen fever after watching the preview - and all those comic geeks out there who know what I'm talking about will probably get the references to this chapter. In any case, those of you who aren't comic fanatics - I'm going have to go into a little bit more of an explanation. In any case, Ozymandias - was an incredible king that ruled eygpt, another name for him that you might recall was - Ramses II.**

**In any case, I wanted to really stress the point that the Joker - though crazy and pretty much does whatever he likes - has a method to his madness. A certain naivete if you would like to call it. And when he talks about Canaan and what not, and his morals end up being "The road to hell is paved with good intentions", it makes sense, because the Joker's ultimate punchline is...THE WORLD SUCKS! I mean blantly put - thats what it is - that life is demented gag and there is not hope and no meaning and whatever! He thinks that part of what he's doing is actually for hte benefit of this universe - since hte worlds before didn't know about anything of hte other worlds and now he's bringing to light about them, about hte corrupt governments that they didnt see before and in their suffering and chaos - they are united. He's weird - I know - but thats how he works. **

**As for the blowing up buildings parts - like I said, he thinks the world is meaningless - and he likes ot break barriers, and like in V for vendetta - "things only mean something if people give it meaning". for example the mueseums - they're just paintings - but what if one day - someone blew u the Lourve - everyone would fall to their knees because of the MASSIVE meaning in what we lost in hte Mona Lisa and all the other paintings. And that thus leads us to "there is more than one way to skin a cat" - he understands that you don't necessarily have to KILL someone in order to give them suffering and pain. **

**Whew - that was a mouthfull! LMAO! And as always -reviews are appreciated! **


	12. Sleeping Serendipity

**My World**

Chap 11 – Sleeping Serendipity

A few days of looking for a woman dressed up as a clown fish had led Sora, Riku and Kairi all physically and mentally drained. They had thought they had gotten a lead – the real deal – but it looked to be only a dead end and a waste of time.

They had hoped and prayed that this would be the end of their research, to finally reap what they sowed, and show the worlds that they weren't incompetent hoodlums. But as the leads kept turning up blanks and their notes began coming up negative – their hopes began to die.

Sora fervently scoured the lands to find such a woman, and continued to do so even when all answers pointed to a blind alley. Kairi once again fell into her depressive sleeping spell and was currently snoozing on her bed while Sora was looking through his notes to find something they MUST'VE missed and Riku nonchalantly was leaning against a wall watching him work.

Sora could feel his stare boring into the back of his head, he felt uncomfortable. He also felt a little bubble of anger slowly building up inside him as he noticed Riku slacking off in his work. He could forgive Kairi for slipping off into sleep, she was an innocent and delicate thing and she needed all the time away from this case as she possibly could so as to not lose her carefree touch. But Riku – Riku could NOT be easily dismissed. Sora knew that the letters they've been getting have been picking at Riku's nerves – everyone in the castle could see that – but it didn't mean he had to completely disown his responsibilities. In fact, they should only fuel him further to try and catch the criminal. At first, he saw Riku's devil may care attitude as only his way of getting some relaxation time, but soon, after constantly watching him do it over and over again it was annoying him to no end, he had to put a stop to it. He put all his papers together, not as neatly as Kairi probably would've made her pile, but he understood his own mess and crossly looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"So what are _you _doing?" Sora's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Ah, nothin'," He gave him a smug look, "You know you're so cute when you're mad."

Sora furrowed his brow. Riku was mocking him! Of all the nerve! He quickly turned to face him and marched himself towards him, back straight, shoulders stiff and mouth ready to give him a piece of his mind!

"Look here!" Sora pointed an accusing finger directly into Riku's face, his smug exterior gave way into his own annoyance as Sora continued to talk, "I'm trying to do everything I can to stop this – this – LUNATIC! And you're just standing around wasting time! So what if a few letters of critique dampened our scenery? Deal with it and move on!"

Sora rarely ever talked so crossly to someone like that before, in fact, as far as he can remember, he has NEVER done such a thing. Now that his feelings were all let out, and he can see clearly past his haze of anger, he now thought that perhaps yelling at Riku wasn't quite the right way to deal with the situation. But he couldn't take it back now, it was already out there, and he blamed all the rigorous work that seemed to be chewing away at the logical part of his mind.

Riku batted Sora's hand away from his face, if Sora was going to start this business, then surely he will be the one to end it.

"Letters of critique? Is that what you're calling them? More like threat letters sent by the very people we are working so hard to protect! They don't understand the mental and physical strain this puts us through! How we go without sleep or even food – for sometimes days! And they treat us as a disposable lot simply because we're younger than most of them! They don't appreciate the effort we put in for them! The time! And I say I'm not doing any more of their work until I get some respect from them! Do you here me? RESPECT!" He had started shouting and when all _he_ needed to say was said he resumed his casual composure. "How the mighty do forget."

Nothing was said between the two, they were both highly affected by the letters they were receiving, and each had their own unique way of dealing with it. However, Sora wished Riku's methods were more productive than aggressive. And he was hoping that now that both of their pent up anger had been spent; he can now try to steer his friend towards a direction of a more righteous path rather than vengeful. And right when Sora was about to share these ideas with his comrade, a piercing scream diverted both of their attentions to the cause of such a ruckus.

Kairi was sitting up in her bed now.

Beads of sweat were running down her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her skin uncommonly pale, she almost looked like a drowned corpse. Her eyes were opened wide with fright and her fingers were tightly grasping onto the thin sheet of blanket she was covering herself with. She was muttering something under her breath as she uneasily rocked herself back and forth. Sora was the first one to reach her and hear her inaudible words.

"It's there – it's always been there." She said in an eerie tone – it didn't sound like her voice at all, Sora gently placed his hand on her back and leaned in for a hug to try and calm her nerves.

"It's there." Without taking a notice to Sora's comfort she pushed him out of her way and got out of her bed and bolted toward the notes Sora had been looking at earlier.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sora called after her; a little bit put off by the fact that Kairi had so rudely pushed him away.

"There!" She pulled out the crime photographs and scattered them across the floor.

Riku slowly crept up towards Kairi, obviously she wasn't in her right frame of mind to go around screaming in her sleep and then waking up to talk about something being "there". And he was taking extra precaution as he came towards her.

"Now Kairi," Riku said reassuringly, as he stepped ever so much closer to her, "what's there?"

"Look!" She fell to her knees and Riku immediately sprung after her – afraid that she might end up hurting herself in her state of mental lapse, but saw that she was rummaging around through the scattered pictures and picked up the photos that captured the images of the madman's writing.

"I've been having dreams about these riddles." Her sudden madness slowly ebbed, as her voice soothed back to a more normal state – but she still seemed a bit off. Sora moved towards Kairi and Riku and quietly sat in front of her, watching as she fidgeted the pictures around to pick up the ones she needed. She cradled each photo delicately between her fingers as she continued to talk.

"They've haunted me in my sleep, and I didn't know why. Until now." She held the picture up to Sora; Riku had to lean over her to see what she was showing him.

"He's giving us clues, and at first they seemed so random and pointless but, he's been WANTING us to find him." She points to the picture taken at Agrabah, "'I LIKE TO **PLAY** WITH THINGS THAT LOOK LIKE **HUMANS**!' the monkey has genetically only one gene differing in their DNA sequence from humans – whom do we know differs from us in one way?" She pauses, as if waiting for an answer.

"The Organization, they're all missing hearts." Sora's eyes widen with Kairi's simple yet spectacularly insightful deduction and grabs the photo from her hand to look at it himself. It all made sense – and the heart being pulled out from his chest – yes, this was the break they were looking for! The keystone they needed to finally capture these vile beings and put this whole thing to rest!

Kairi's hand pulls out another picture, the death that had taken place in Never Never Land. As she was doing all of this, Sora took note on her casualness. In an awkward kind of way, she seemed a little too casual about the ordeal, and not to mention – she had gotten all of this from a _dream_? That seemed a little too – fortunate – for the likes of even himself who happened upon a few lucky strokes himself in the past.

Had she known all of this all along? And if so, why was she holding back on these ideas from them in the first place?

"The appendix, is a useless part of our body, he marks it with two eights and two aces, H…A…H…A – H is the eighth letter of the alphabet." Riku kneels down beside Kairi and pulls the picture from her hand. "It's a joke; it has no meaning besides to lead you off the trail."

"And why did he do this?" Riku looks at Kairi, then back at the picture he had taken from her.

"Because after this next one," she looks down into her hand at the picture of Flounder, "there were no more messages that needed to be sent." A small cryptic smile creeps onto her face.

"And to think you got all of this from a dream." Riku stated, though it sounded more like a question. He saw a glimpse of the smirk on her face, but it vanished before he could really make an inquiry about it.

"I guess in dreams all the pieces are laid out in front of your eyes a little better." She commented back handedly before moving on. Sora leaned closer to Kairi to see what she had come up with on Flounder's case.

"'HE WRIGGLED LIKE A WORM ON A HOOK', that's a line Ursula said about Tritan, perhaps the criminal; is working with other villain's from the pervious crisis, that's something I'm not sure about." She studies the picture for a moment, and squints, and appears to be a little flustered about what to say after this. Her elusive tone of voice soon began to die away, and the sleepy look in her eyes began to brighten, she seemed more like her normal Kairi self.

"Um, 'Drew HIM On **LAND**', these are suppose to be one of those, _word _riddles," Sora could see she was trying to find the right word for these "word riddles" and kindly helped her out.

"Anagrams?" He said smiling at her, she smiled back and nodded, yes, she definitely seemed to back to her perky self and Sora couldn't help but feel his spirits rise as they uncovered the mysteries behind the case as well as gain back a much valued friend.

"Ya, those things," she softly giggled, "thanks." She stared back at the picture, "Well, if ya rearrange the letters a little, ya get – ya get…" Another pause as she contemplated on what it was that "ya get".

"Wonderland." She said as she looked up at Sora and Riku.

Riku looked at the picture and made a face before shaking his head, "No, you can't get Wonderland from that, HIM, is ruining it."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," She made her own face along with him before brightening up again, "A HA! See, the rest of the phrase, it's all capitalized, so they're omitted, the only reason **LAND **isn't gone is because it's also **bold**."

Kairi handed over the picture to Riku to look it over and immediately got up and made her way towards a giant computer that sat itself right in the very back corner of the room. Most of their outer-world information came through the computer, and they kept a lot of copies on notes on it. Kairi immediately plopped herself down in front of it and began zooming through all the previous names they had gone over. "And, there's more yet to be revealed!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at both of the boys, "Well c'mon! We're about to make the final breakthrough!"

Riku and Sora both looked at eachother, dropped everything, and were at Kairi's side in only a fraction of a second.

"We've already looked for people that followed similar gimmicks and riddles as this guy does, but nothing came up!" Riku said as he saw Kairi working her away into cyberspace, passing by all the worlds Sora and himself had already skimmed through more than once.

"That's because you haven't been lookin' in the right place!" Her mouse finally found itself in a different part of the web in which Sora and Riku had never seen before.

"They're different universes out there, with their own worlds," She clicked on a blue link – and it opened up to her a full list of different worlds and universes across the entire galaxy. She opened up a search engine and typed in the words _Smiling Toxin_, "you guys were simply looking in the wrong universe."

**A/N:**

**A reviewer stated in the last chapter that Chap.11 was so good he thought Chap.12 was going to be a let down. Well - hopefully not too much of a let down xD. I do love Chap.11 - and it was suppose to be climatic for hte fact we now know Joker weilds magical powers now - but do not despair dear readers! More twists have yet to come!**

**In any case - just you know classic characterizatiobns here - if I was going to categorize Riku and Sora into comic book heroes - I would say Riku was Batman and Sora was Superman. And I think you'd all pretyt much agree with me - I can see Sora and Riku getting themselves into many arguements based on their different personalities but at the end of the day - they're still the bestest of friends - like Superman and Batman!**


	13. Tug o' War

**My World**

Chap 12 – Tug o' War

"THEY FINALLY GOT IT! THEY GOT IT!" Joker bounced around the bleak room – swaying his hips a little to what can only be assumed was some sort of Salsa music that was playing in his mind.

"Who finally got what puddin'?" Harley placed another pina colada onto the wooden table – again they were suppose to be waiting for these Organization members to arrive at their humble quarters they had so "charitably" bestowed upon them.

"The kids! You dolt! Don't you ever pay attention?" He wasn't particularly yelling at her, but she never liked to get scolded – especially by her beloved.

"If you're going to ask questions – then at least make them worthwhile!" He made his way over to his chair and began sipping at his pina colada – his knee was bouncing up and down, he could barely contain his excitement.

"Well, how 'bout this for a worth while question," she sat her petite self onto the table top, "How do ya KNOW they got it?"

He smiled and got up from his seat, he couldn't be sitting, not today, there was way to much fire in his belly to be able to keep himself still for more than a few minutes at a time.

"You do recall that I have been visiting Castle Oblivion a lot lately have you?" He says as he starts to pace back and forth, Harley's big blue eyes watched him adoringly as he begins to unravel his little plan to her. "Well, the castle houses the analysis of memories – and one little corner of that place –is reserved for dreams."

"Oohhh! The Room of Sleep, eh? Guess it's got more to it than that ol' suit of amour." A dazzling smile shined between her dark red painted lips.

"Nothing that a little magic can't conjure up!" He pulled out his metallic Maleficent staff and began twirling it around between his fingers. But then a furrow mangled Harley's brow once more.

"How come no one ever made a fuss about ya been there? I mean, we aren't the most liked people in this shin-dig."

"Well who could ever resist the charm of the defenseless and harmless clown that is I!" She chuckled as he tossed his staff into the air and caught it with one hand behind his back. "Show a man what he wants to see on the outside and he doesn't bother to check what's in." He continued to twirl the pole about like a baton. "That Xemnas is a different case though, but he admires my work too much to get rid of me! HA!" Another quick flip into the air, "And we have had such interesting conversations with one another," and caught again with one hand, he stops fiddling with his staff, "almost makes me sad to think about what I'm going to do with him." His eyes glaze over to what can only look like genuine sadness but soon the devil rears its ugly head and the smile replaces his two second frown, "Almost."

"Oh puddin'!" Harley quickly jumped to her feet and lunged herself at her man, her body suggestively was pushing up against his side and her hand kneading against his chest. "You're a genius!"

A satisfied smile crawled up on his face as he watched Harley; she was such an eager little pet, so eager to please and to be pleased. He brought his face close to her, both of their noses touched and she let out a small delighted squee, "I know I am," he chuckled and their lips were so close to one another that when he spoke, it almost felt like a kiss. Harley swooned with delectation that she hadn't even felt the bone crushing feeling that emanated from her hand that had been caressing her lover's pectorals.

The Joker's hand, still holding onto the staff had taken a hold of her hand and was holding it tightly in his. His grip was stronger than it needed to be, and the staff was crushing into her knuckles and her fingers were unable to even move none the less pull away from his grasp. But no cries of pain escaped her lips, and she didn't struggle to remove her hand from his deathly grasp, a broken hand and a few fingers were of little concern to her. When love was involved, some things were bound to get broken.

And she didn't want to look away from his beautiful green eyes that reminded her of deliciously flavored green apple jelly beans. And she didn't want to stop smiling, because even though she didn't understand a lot of things, she got _this_. She got _this_ joke. And it was funny, it was sweet, it was sublime. Her heart beat faster as they continued to stare at each other – she was the only person who has ever able to hold his gaze for so long.

She could feel an embrace coming; feel it in the pit of her stomach – like a punch. As soon as he broke her hand, he'd muffle her sound of hurt with a kiss. The thought of her lips touching his made her even more light headed and she anxiously waited for it to happen – she even fantasized about breaking her own hand to speed up the process.

But her wanting embrace was put on hold as a laugh echoed throughout the room.

And this time it wasn't the Joker's.

"Would you look at that, they ARE going out! Remind me to give Luxord fifty pieces of gold."

The Joker turned his head over his shoulder, his mouth turned down in scorn; he slightly twitched as his eyes scanned the room. He never liked to be caught in his more –intimate- moments.

"Queue the annoying brat." The clown growled as he forcefully pushed Harley off of him. She pouted slightly but darted icy glares and a vicious look into the direction of the voice.

"Why doesn't anyone ever knock 'round here?" She inquired venomously; and she began rolling up imaginary sleeves and balling her hands up into tight little fists, "I oughta teach ya some manners!"

"We're here to find out what you've done with Xaldin's memories." It was another voice, and the Joker's brow lifted. This one sounded much more commanding than the other, but it also sounded much younger. Xemnas must be getting really suspicious of his activities if he had to send two guys to keep an eye on him.

"His memories? Does it LOOK like I can do such things?" He shrugged his shoulders and his eyes diverted to the slightly heavy object he still held in his hand. He bit his lower lip and quickly began to shove the object into his inner pockets. My how he's gotten sloppy! He angrily turned his head over to Harley; always hand it to a woman to divert a man's attention from more important things.

"You don't LOOK like you can do much of anything," the first voice jeered as he stepped towards the clown. From the first hints of fiery red hair, the Joker already knew it was Axel. He never liked Axel. From the minute his eyes laid on him he knew he was going to be BAD news.

They both stood an arm's length away, each surveying the other, two fighting bull dogs waiting for the first to make a move.

"Nice hair, but I think you should dye it again soon, I'm starting to see the roots." The Joker remarked, looming over Axel, but this did not intimidate the hot-headed Organization member as he looked at the pale face crossly.

"As I was _saying_," Roxas soon came out of the darkness and stood beside Axel. Axel looked down at his companion and the Joker merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, can't ya see there are two grown-ups talking?" At the clown's remark, Roxas' cheeks blushed lightly and his face contorted to annoyance, he knew he was the youngest of the Organization members – but didn't like to be made fun of because of it. Yet, he reserved his anger and decided to ignore the comment.

"We have reason to believe that you're responsible for Xaldin's memory loss, since you were the last one to meet with him before the incident." Roxas continued.

"Haven't you been _listening_? I don't quite have that magical touch."

"And what about that thing you were putting into your little robe?" Axel took a step closer to the Ace of Knaves. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if I took a look at that." He reached out a hand to grab a hold of him, but the Joker moved back defensively.

"Hey! Ya can't go around grabbing people! I mean, I don't know what YOU two boys like doin' at home –. " He chortled and Axel quickly rushed up to him and forcibly opened up his robes and was astonished to find what lay within the clown's inner compartments.

"Maleficent's staff." Axel grabbed a hold of the artifact and pulled it out from his pocket, the Joker didn't try to stop him.

"Ain't it a beaut? Handmade by a dead girl and the finishing touches done by _moi_." He watched as Axel looked over the staff and Roxas peered over his arm to see if the thing really was the real deal. And as far as either of them were concerned – it was.

"So you did take Xaldin's memories!" Roxas angrily declared as he looked up into those maniacal green eyes.

"Only the parts I needed." He grabbed the head of the staff and began to pull it out of Axel's hands. "Now if you'll excuse me," Axel wouldn't let go and the Joker became a little tense. "Look, I got things to do, and you guys are like – on the BOTTOM of my list. And I can't let you two ruin MY fun by letting you snitch around so – ya mind? I mean, we can play the hard-to-get game but we all know how this is going to end."

"Why don't you tell me?" Axel smirked, his grip only becoming tighter.

"Well, it can end up two ways, one – you lose, two – I win!" Axel's features soured as he pulled the staff closer to him. "Oh what? You're going to get mad at me now? You asked the question!"

The Joker tried pulling the staff over to his side, but was already starting to break a sweat.

Harley could see her beloved struggling with that _Nobody _and couldn't bear to see him exerting all his power in such vain effort. She quickly ran over to the both of them, and roughly pushed Axel and his grip on the staff loosened which the Joker joyously took advantage of and pulled it closer to him before Axel took a firm grasp of it again.

"First, I'm taking this staff," Axel tugged and the staff was slowly but surely moving towards his direction. "And then, I'm going to beat both of your brains out!"

"Ain't it great when they talk dirty?" Joker let out a hoot of laughter as Harley quickly joined him in the rump.

Axel gritted his teeth and let out a loud guttural sound as he pulled the staff once again over to his side. The Joker nearly lost his grip but continued to laugh. "And when they make big noises that make the soles of your feet tingle so hard it hits your tummy like lightening?" Axel was only one good tug away from obtaining Joker's renovated staff, and Harley was right next to him ready to give him the old heavy-ho when Roxas jumped in front of her.

"You guys have gone on long enough with this foolishness! I'm going to – "

"Shut it twerp!" Harley unthinkingly shoved him roughly and he toppled over onto Axel, who in turn made Axel's grip completely slip and the two fell right onto the floor.

Both Harley and Joker began to laugh at the sight. Roxas had suggestively landed on top of Axel, his legs were parted and Roxas lay between them, his hands romantically placed around Axel's waist.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on between the two of you! Harls didn't believe me at first but HA! I knew better!" The two jesters continue to guffaw and hoot at the sight of the two of them, Axel's mouth turned downward to a deathly frown, his fists were clenched tightly and his teeth were gritted, his eyes were literally ablaze with what we could guess was fearsome ire. His hair almost seemed to become light with the fire and anger that ran through his veins at the sight of the two clowns laughing at – HIM.

However, it was Roxas who had gotten up first. He fumbled for a moment, trying to get up without making another awkward scene or slipping and when he had, the clowns got a good look at his burning red cheeks which only encouraged them to laugh even louder.

"Look at 'em rosy cheeks!" Harley pointed, tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard, "They're so bright I think it's permanently BURNT onto his silly face!" There was an uproar, the two hyenas were hunching over now, grasping at their stomachs and gasping for air. Roxas had enough.

His black gloved hands twitched, all the Organization members had quite a prideful nature to them which lead them into some dastardly situations, but Roxas wasn't going to let this kind of insubordination go unpunished. These two low lives were _nothing_ till the Organization came into their petty little lives. They should've been groveling at their feet for giving them this kind of attention, not LAUGHING. As far as he could remember, they had found the stupid clown by accident when stumbling upon another universe's database. At the time they were trying to find some new recruits and at first thought he would be a fun addition to the play pen – but now he was just a nuisance. And that henchwench of his was no better either, they had to go and retrieve her after he had stated that he couldn't do his work without having someone to "slap around" every now and again. Though he would have to thank her for being their most easily attainable person, there was no ruse or guise that they needed to ensnare her, when they found her she was already half unconscious on various medications that the good doctors in her mental asylum had pumped her full of.

All in all, they had over stepped their boundaries and if Xemnas wasn't going to be the one to personally deliver the beatings then it would be up to him and Axel to spoil the rod, and oh how they knew how to spoil that rod. Roxas blinked and in a matter of only seconds two swords came whizzing by both Joker and his moll who had now abruptly stopped laughing and intensely watched as the swords came into the hands of Roxas – their wielder.

"Not laughing anymore, huh?" Roxas said under his breath, all his frustrations directed at the two who had now ceased their incessant howling.

The Joker's frenetic smile melted away into a grimace, "You wouldn't **DARE**."

"Wanna try me?"

Axel slowly had gotten up, a smirk on his face on watching his comrade demand obedience from the two clowns that had now realized they had been drawn into a corner and were going to face the full force of their consequences. Joker and Harley stood at attention – and for a moment it seemed like the two were caught in checkmate. Harley was fearfully clutching at her man's shoulder and trying to hide behind his tall frame, he on the other hand, wasn't afraid at all – just immensely enraged. His fingers twitched and his pupil's shrank to tiny little dots that darted from Axel's face to Roxas'.

Then, suddenly, a treacherous looking grin slit across his white marbled face.

He slowly turned his head towards his girlfriend, his eyes never leaving the two Organization members.

"I would say it's time for Operation Bamboozled!" His henchwench looked at him for a moment in confusion before a sly smirk came across her own face.

"What a GREAT idea puddin'!" Immediately Harley began to back flip herself into the darkness and her boyfriend quickly skipped after her leaving behind a trail of giggles.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, did those two just – RUN OUT – on them?

"Ha! Like to mutts with their tails between their legs!" Axel commented as the two clowns disappeared.

"We have to follow them."

"But of course!" In a bright flash of fiery light, Axel's chakrams appeared in his hands. "We can't let those two get away without _memorizing_ the faces of their makers!"

**A/N:**

**What one man couldn't do - TWO MEN could! Ya sure - OF COURSE Mistah J would've LOVED to go around thwacking both of them over the head - but of course he can't really do that when things are out of his power - and to be honest - sometimes he really just DOESN'T have a plan. He can think stuff up at hte top of his head - but this time - just wouldn't work! He is still human after all! So he ran for cover - the smartest thing he could do at the moment! **

**Score one for the home team? Who knows! As far as we are now all aware of teh Joker always has a ace up his sleeve!**


	14. Close at Hand

**My World**

Chap 14 – Close at Hand

Writing. Writing. And more writing.

Kairi was simply – brilliant.

Of course now they had a lot of information to collect, leaf through, and summarize about. But it was all taken in good stride because now – their malicious criminal had a face. At first they had narrowed down the hunt to about a few dozen suspects found in a universe where superheroes were a pretty common phenomenon. But given a few hours, they were able to cut back to a dozen and then Riku had the suggestion to type up the bladed card gimmick – a device the murderer had used on quite a few of his victims. As soon as Kairi had entered the additional criteria into the database – a single name popped up on the screen.

Upon reading the initial profile – they quickly dismissed it to be another dead end search.

Name: Unknown

Alias: Joker

Height: 6'5" (1.95 m)

Weight: 192 lbs (87 kg)

Hair: Green

Eyes: Green

Complexion: White

Notes:

-Currently wanted by police to be taken back to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane

-Toxic immunity, a resistance to pain, heightened sense of awareness (?)

-Non – Meta human

A non-meta human. In sum – someone who is not endowed with magical abilities or any super powers. A villain who had eluded them for months couldn't possibly be just a regular psychopath. However, Sora wasn't willing to let this lead go just yet. This – Joker, as he likes to call himself, has been aided in his endeavors by Organization XIII (as he stated earlier in one of this crime sprees). With that kind of power backing you up the possibilities were endless. Sora insisted they give the psychotic weirdo a through check, and though Riku and Kairi both stated that they would possibly find nothing – they agreed to look further into it.

And what a nasty surprise they found when they had overturned the rock.

His body count wasn't even within reasonable limits and far exceeded any number they had assumed they were going to see. What made it worse was that it wasn't even fully completed, the number was just an estimation and there were assumptions that some of the bodies haven't even all been found. His preference knew no bounds as he slaughtered virtually anything that was alive – from newborns to disabled elderly. He was a monster – and it did them no good to further evaluate his persona. His brain was a scattered mess that not even the most noteworthy of psychologists could decipher. There were a shockingly disgusting amount of books written about him – and though they were all valid in their points none of them were 100% certified. The only few doctors who had the displeasure to try and crack his code had all gone insane themselves and now are amongst the medicated hundreds found in Arkham Asylum or had died through "unknown" causes. The only doctor who had seem to come out of the therapy sessions unscathed but still mentally disturbed was a Ms. Harleen Quinzel – now known as Harley Quinn.

Name: Harleen Quinzel

Alias: Harley Quinn

Height: 5'3" (1.6 m)

Weight: 115 lbs (52.16 kg)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Notes:

-Currently wanted by police to be taken back to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane

-Stockholm Syndrome (?)

-Elite gymnast, super strength, agility and toxic immunity

-Non – Meta human

The Joker's "girlfriend" appeared to be of a bit more physical prowess than him but nothing that they haven't dealt with before. Kairi scrolled along the page and stumbled upon the image gallery. Harley looked to be a gorgeous young woman, with potential twinkling in her eyes before she had plunged head (or perhaps heart) first into the criminal life style. Images of her in costume came and Riku whistled jokingly before being jabbed in the side. Then came a frightening image of the Joker himself, Kairi gasped and nearly leapt out of her chair, Sora went to help her calm her initial terror and Riku stood staring; dumbfounded for a moment.

"Who could ever love _that_?" Riku remarked. When they had read that he skin was white and his hair green, they hadn't thought they were literally serious about it. The white WAS his skin and the green WAS his hair. And though he retained the image of a clown, white skin, colored hair and red lips; he was anything BUT funny.

In the numerous criminal photographs he took, he jokingly stuck his tongue out at the camera, in another he covered his eyes with his numerical sign and puffed his cheeks, and in the last he stared directly into the camera and smiled, the last was probably the most chilling image they had ever seen. His white skin was not the color of a clown but of a corpse, the blood lips proudly portrayed his less than inviting smile that housed the dozens of sharp teeth in his mouth. And those eyes, it was as if he really WERE staring at them, boring into them with those vivid green eyes. Sleep depraved and an off colored white eyes continued to glare at them till Riku immediately closed the images and looked over at Kairi who had shut her eyes tightly as Sora gently rocked her with his arms and softly patted her head cooing to her that, "It was only a picture" and "It's gone now".

When everything had calmed down, they all in silent agreement began to gather up all their findings. They didn't need any further investigative work to find out who this madman was – they knew in their gut that it had to be the Joker and he became their prime suspect. Riku decided to take Kairi's job from the computer while Sora and Kairi compiled their notes together so they could go and talk it over with Mickey about their breakthrough. And it was only a matter of minutes before Sora and Kairi were all done, they were eager to share their findings and stop this disastrous plan of his – whatever it maybe – from coming to fruition.

"Hey! Come over here," Riku called to his companions from his seat, and they immediately went over to him.

"Think we should call this guy?" An image of a dark figure swooping down from a building top and silhouetted by the full moon appeared on the screen. It was a picture chosen from a newspaper article entitled "BATMAN: URBAN MYTH?"

"Batman?" Sora inquired, "Exactly what does _Batman _have to do with the Joker?"

"You'd be surprised." Riku flipped over to a different page. "To sum up what this says here." He taps the screen, "Basically, Batman and Joker go – WAY back. They've been the thorn in each other's sides for decades and it appears that it's been Batman all these years whose been capturing the Joker and putting him away and saving the city from his demented antics. And, I don't know about you, but maybe we should get the Clown-Expert here to help us get rid of this pest."

Kairi went back and looked over the image of the Batman and shivered, "Why does _everyone_ in this universe look so – creepy?" Sora pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down the vigilante's name.

"We'll see if we can contact him once we tell King Mickey." Sora shuffled the small piece of paper into his other notes.

And with that, we were off into the winding ways of the castle looking to and fro for King Mickey, and luckily they found him out in a nearby hallway just about ready to head off some place.

"Mickey!" Sora called out, and the large eared king of the universe they were in turned about and smiled graciously.

"Hello kids! What's going on?"

"We got it! We found out who's behind all of this!" Riku said as Sora handed over the compilation of their notes into Mickey's hands, Mickey's eyes widened with excitement and his smile was more grateful and relieved than they had ever seen since the beginning of this whole charade.

"This is fantastic!" He flipped through the notes his wide eyes engulfing every word and nodding his approval of their work. "Now that you know who he is, do you know where to find him?"

The trio's enthusiasm dropped, they hadn't really thought about where to look for the madman and were mostly focusing their efforts on _whom_ he was rather than _where _he was. They all mentally hit themselves over the head – what did it matter who he was, when what they really needed to do was just catch him and put a stop to him. Riku thought it was a good time to bring up another character they had previously knew nothing about till today.

"Well – we're not exactly sure; though in the universe he came from they have a guy named Batman who pretty much deals with this guy on a daily basis. Batman knows him better than anyone else in the cosmos, so we were thinking of maybe trying to get him here to help us." Mickey shook his head as he heard Riku speak, he simply couldn't let another universe get involved in this jumbled tapestry. It was bad enough they had to invade the worlds of their own universe and to go into another universe all together was entirely out of the question.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We can't interfere in an entire different universe that may or may not even know of our existence." Mickey sighed, "There must be another way for us to find out where he is."

"Wonderland." Kairi meekly spoke up, and they all diverted their eyes towards her. "I-in one of the messages he sent, it read 'Wonderland'. That's the only location he gave us, and perhaps that's probably where he is."

Mickey was surprised to hear her speak; she had been in such down spirits as of late he didn't know if she had caught up with all of this business. "Good work Kairi," Mickey said and a small flush came to her cheeks and she smiled in accomplishment. "I would go and investigate Wonderland with you; however, there are other things I need to get done." Mickey began walking away from the three, grabbing from off a nearby rack a large black coat. "I want you all to stick together, we don't know what this – Joker – has planned, be careful, good luck, and nice work." He quickly walked away from them and out through the doors of the exit of the castle.

"And where do you think he was going?" Sora inquired as he turned back to his comrades, they themselves heading off to the area where they kept their gummi ship.

"Who knows? I mean he is king after all. He has a million other things to worry about." Riku replied. It wasn't a long walk before they arrived to their gummi ship and Sora was about ready to open up the door and get inside when Kairi jumped up in sudden urgency.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed, immediately fidgeting in her place. "I have to go…I have to go to Traverse Town!"

Riku and Sora both lifted a brow and in unison remarked, "For what?"

"I have to talk to Cid!"

"Talk to Cid about _what_?" Riku asked.

"About something very, very important!" She started skittering off into a different direction till Sora's voice stopped her. "Aren't you going to tell us what you're going to say to him?"

"I'll tell you later! You guys don't worry about me I know how to get around! You two can go off without me!" She turned, gave them a reassuring smiled before disappearing off into the castle.

Sora was compelled to follow her, but Riku grabbed a hold of him before he could sprint off. Though Kairi was their friend, and they were concerned with the sudden change in plans, their first priority was to check out Wonderland. Riku was able to convince Sora that Kairi was going to be fine and that she was able to take care of herself now. They had all grown older and wiser during these past couple of months and Kairi wasn't going to be getting herself into trouble any time soon. Sora, hesitantly of course, agreed, and off they both went into their gummi ship towards Wonderland.

* * *

**Whoa! Has it been forever and a day or what since I updated! Sorry guys! You know, life happens! Anyways, I heard some stuff about the Sleeping Serendipity chapter and how everyone thinks that was a pretty low blow on everyone's intelligence xD. But let's get REALISTIC here. Exactly what leads did these kids have to follow? Some loonies death riddles and suspects whom 1) Live in another universe, 2) Are dead (or if interrogated will probably will die eventually), and 3)are in Organization XIII. And besides they aren't Detectives like Batman (the GREATEST Detective in the WORLD) but they do their best, this is new terrortory for them. Your lucky Joker doesn't operate like a normal serial killer or he would've skiddadled a long time ago instead of dropping them a massive hint (again he's impatient - like a child). But in any case, FEAR NOT, there was a reason for the season - and though I can't tell you what it is now - I hope you will understand and appreciate it in time xD.**


	15. Unveiled

**My World**

Chap 15 – Unveiled

It was colder outside than Mickey had anticipated. And the temperature seemed to have dropped another ten degrees when his ship had landed to his destination. The World that Never Was.

He had not told the others where he was going and what was he to do because he knew they wouldn't have allowed it – never in a million years. He had his own investigation to work out, and it was he alone who felt he should carry the burden of sneaking into enemy head quarters at night. The three children had already done their part, and were off doing their own work. Now it was his time to do his job, and that was to protect his kingdom.

It was difficult, navigating through the dark and desolate world crawling with multitudes of Heartless and Nobodies. A heart as strong as his would've been detected miles away by any Heartless or Nobody. However, he was careful not to run into public areas where his appearance would cause immediate detection, cloaking himself in the black over coat and darkness, most of the mindless goons would waddle their way towards his direction only to find nothing there. Though stealth was never exactly his forte, he did have to arm himself with a mechanical crossbow for instances where he had been found out.

It felt as if it were days, weeks, and months till he had finally reached the Castle That Never Was. When in actuality it had only been about two hours. He took a half an hour rest, surveying the castle perimeters, of course, heavily guarded with higher ranking Nobodies and just around the bend, a back entrance. Mickey had to think of a plan to try and avoid as many of them as possible, and just as soon as he began to formulate one, the idea struck him full force. One of the oldest plans in the book.

Create a diversion.

Now the question was – how to go about creating this diversion. It didn't take too long to figure that out, as he realized he wasn't dealing exactly with the brightest tools in the shed. He picked up hard heavy rocks and proceeded to throw them far from his standing point. At the sound of the rocks hitting the ground from the opposite direction from where he stood, the Nobodies immediately bounded off in the direction to scout out the area. While Mickey, snickering, was able to slink by them undetected into the Castle That Never Was.

It was another of Xemnas' meetings. He sat smugly in his seat, as the other members surrounding the table all sat in awkward silence, fidgeting in the thick tension. They had talked amongst themselves about the situation, sans The Superior, and they all agreed that one of them should bring the matter up during the meeting. However, they hadn't talked about exactly _who _it would be to start the topic of conversation.

It was quiet for a long while, and Xemnas was about to speak till a voice crudely interrupted him.

"The clown – has to be stopped! Immediately!" Apparently it would be Zexion who would bring the matter up, but Xemnas did not stir from his seat and seemed to have even snuggled further into it.

"He's chewing his way through the core of this organization; he snatches memories and apparently steals away in the Room of Sleep! He may be defenseless but he is cunning and untrustworthy. I advise we break our connections with this being immediately and either return him back to his holding cell in his own universe or destroy him." Zexion folded his hands neatly on the table top, all eyes went from his direction to Xemnas who sat himself straight in his chair and coughed politely.

"There is nothing to worry about with him; I've sent Axel and Roxas to check on him to make sure he wouldn't be pulling any," he smirked, "_pranks _on us."

"And by "check up on him" I hope you mean, kill him." Larxene scoffed in her seat. "And that little hench wench of his too."

"We have yet to receive from him the final key to our plan," Xemnas remarked, not paying any attention to Larxene's sudden burst of insubordination. "Until then he can not be removed. But hear me," Xemnas brought his hands up and rest his chin on his knuckles, "When his part to play is over, he will be - exterminated."

There was silence, till a familiar voice spoke up, "You've been trying to reassure us with that line over and over again! But simply sitting on our hands and waiting will not be enough this time! That clown will have by that time have stolen our kingdom from right under our noses!" Larxene's cheeks were flushed in frustration. She has always been hot-headed and vocal just like her associate, Axel. But this level of outspokenness from her was just uncalled for.

"And I don't know about the rest of you," Larxene glares at the faces around the table, "But I'm not about to lose to a loser!"

There was silence again, though this time tension crackled and threatened between conflicting parties. "I would have to fully agree with Larxene here." Marluxia began giving his two-cents.

"It appears Xemnas is playing favoritism with the rookie." Marluxia snickered. "They've been talking quite a lot over at Castle Oblivion, and even here in the Castle That Never Was. Perhaps Xemnas is paying the clown too much regard rather than his own colleagues. If I were The Superior of this group, I'd be sure to keep on eye on the hired help rather than befriend them and let them rob us blind." Voices began bubbling out from the steaming pot of the meeting.

"Now hold on! Xemnas has been a competent leader thus far! What is there to worry about a mortal clown?" A shout came from within the group and people's voices were trampling over each other.

"It's his trickery! He's a conniving little – "

"Xemnas knows what he is doing!"

"Xemnas knows not what he is doing!"

"Can we please stop talking about the Joker?!"

"And what of his hench wench? She looks like she could – "

"**ENOUGH**!" A loud booming voice sounded from the highest ranking seat on the table. Everyone stopped their talking and the room fell into a hush. When Xemnas had commanded their full attention, he began to speak.

"I know we are all concerned about the true agenda of this – Joker." Xemnas places his hands calmly on the table top as his eyes roam around the faces sitting. "And some are more – concerned – than others." His eyes linger far longer than they should on the faces of Larxene and Marluxia. "So I'll explain to you my reasoning in my dealings with the clown."

A long pause, Xemnas moved his hands as if he were about to reveal the secretive contents of a package. "In order to defeat an enemy you must first understand him. And he isn't a very difficult man to try and please and understand as he likes to make himself out to be. He wants his own part of the slice of victory we'll be sharing and in talking to him he has revealed so much to me – of his secretive plans that – he has a very hard time actually keeping a secret."

The organization members held their breath and leaned in closer, ready to hear exactly what these "plans" Xemnas had heard were.

"He has set up base in Wonderland, and plans on using one of the Princesses of Heart to relocate and open - the Kingdom of Heart. Something which we've been trying to do for ages. He didn't flat out tell me this but when I told him that the plan he had thought of was a failure – he began laughing."

"He's openly mocking us!" Marluxia piped out. "He already knows we've tried a similar plan and have failed in our endeavors and only wishes to tease us! The sooner we get rid of this miscreant the better!"

"But I haven't gotten to the important part yet," Xemnas turns his head to Marluxia, "He's stated that he knows that it was a failure, and that he was simply jesting, but he says he knows how to get one of the Princesses. Something we've been meaning to get our hands on. He says that kidnapping was his "specialty" and if we promise him some of the power – he'll get her for us. He knows that the worlds – as soon as they get wind of us and our arrival – would hide away their most precious possessions and bring out war. However, seeing as how none of them have ever seen him before, they will be more willing to trust him – the lone stranger." He leaned back in his chair, "As soon as we get which ever girl he chooses to steal away, we simply break our little deal and get rid of him." He smirks in Marluxia's direction, "A good leader, such as I, would understand that you must always be a step a head of the enemy."

Marluxia frustratingly slumps into his chair and says not another word throughout the rest of the meeting. Vexen praises Xemnas' quick-wittedness in "keeping his enemies closer" and jocularly suggests that perhaps they should pick a much more tame associate the next time. Zexion was relieved that the argument over a stupid silly clown hadn't blown out of proportion and sent fissures in the Organization. However, he did take note of people he should keep his eye out for in the near future. Larxene wasn't completely satisfied with her Superior's response. There were too many ambiguous things about the deal, too many visible cracks that the weasel little clown could squeeze through and escape. She would much rather snuff the life from him than let him run small errands they could do themselves. They have captured all seven of them before, what would make it so hard to do it again? Perhaps there was another deal involved, something Xemnas was not telling them?

Perhaps it involved Axel and Roxas, they have been gone for quite some time now…

The organization members began to talk amongst themselves for a few moments till Xemnas had called an end to the meeting.

However, they're "masked" convention, had just been unveiled by a certain little creature. He had ears the size of basketballs and was tentatively listening to their conversations from outside the door. As he heard people began shuffling from their seats to leave he immediately scurried down the hall and disappeared around a bend. All the members dispersed through different areas of the castle, never taking note of the skittering shadows. All of them were too pleased with the fact that soon, Joker's part in their little game would be over and that things would go back to way they were.

* * *

**Woot! Two updates back to back! Aren't you lucky! Just wanted to show a more active side to Mickey as he goes sloothing around hte place. And the Organization members - as seen in KHII - pretty much the only severe fault of hte Organization (and any bad guy group really) is their lack of loyalty. I kinda wanted to point that out with Marluxia and Larxene who think themselves more competent and kinda wanna run hte show. **

**As for Larxene - I like her xD. We need some more girl power! YA! To be honest I think Larx and Joker would get along pretty swell - though I could definately see Harls getting jealous xD**


	16. The Heart of the Matter

**My World**

Chap 15 – The Heart of the Matter

It was dark. Axel and Roxas now walked in the area betwixt the tiny world of the table and chair that the Organization had created as the Joker's base of operations to whatever world the Joker now currently ran off to after their skirmish. They weren't particularly sure how he was able to create a bridge between both worlds; but he was a great talker of sorts and probably found a gullible magician to do the trick. And as they walked through the darkness they found as they continued making their way through the abyss it became thick and velvety and gradually grow in color from pitch black to a dark, dark, royal purple. It felt like walking through drapes.

"_When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle_

_And yet they're torn apart!_"

A lyrical song abruptly ripped through from the darkness. Instinctively Axel flicked up his thumb, and using it like a lighter, the spark of fire lightened up the immediate few feet in front of them. But neither one of them saw anything.

"_Just because I'm presumin' that they could be kinda human,_

_If they only had a HHHHEEAARRTTT!"_

The voice lingered and pulled out each and every vowel and consonant in the word HEART that it lasted longer than even the entire two lines that were sung.

"Who are you?! Show Yourself!" Axel angrily shouted into nothingness.

"Who am I? Who are you?"

Roxas felt a shiver of sorts shoot up his spine, conversing with the dark abyss left a somewhat unsavory taste in his mouth. "C'mon Axel, lets go – "

"I am somebody you shouldn't be playing GAMES with!" Axel had paid little attention to his cohort.

"Somebody? Don't you mean NO BODY?" The darkness giggled.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Axel roared and flung his lit thumb all around him as his itching eyes saw only the empty dark purple spaces.

"Axel." Roxas gently tapped his companion's shoulder and was revealed the countenance of the anonymous voice.

Slowly but surely, and piece by piece, their invisible "friend" began to make his entrance. First, a haze of a bright purple tail soon solidified in midair and wiggled in delight. It was soon followed by wounding purple ribbons that created the familiar body of a cat. After, there came the immediate appearance of the Cheshire cat's head, sans eyes. Instead of eyes, he had two gaping black holes where they should have been.

"You – you're with THE JOKER aren't you!?" Axel looked straight into the black sockets of the cat – his rage overcame the twinge of apprehension he was feeling.

"Aren't you?" The cat smiled.

"YOU – I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE WITH THAT FREAK!" Axel bellowed and his fists clenched.

The cat's eyes slowly started to fade into its sockets.

"WE SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda…" He chuckled.

"WHY I OUGHT TO – " He lifted his now enflamed hand and balled it into a concentrated form of his fury.

" – destroy me? Your escort? Now that doesn't sound like a very SANE thing to do!"

"Escort? We don't need you to hold our hands!" Axel scoffed.

"Wait – Axel." Roxas pushed away his companion's flamed hand. "Let's listen to what HE has to say first before erasing him from existence." Axel twitched with irritation but folded his arms and grumbled under his breath in submission.

"Ever since the change in – _scenery_ – only few have found the way to Wonderland. And for those who haven't, let's just say they're doomed to walk in the darkness between worlds for a very, very long time. In fact, this little warp has changed the way time works here as well." The Cheshire cat slowly turns about, his tail sticking high up into the air, "You stay five minutes and you lose a week!" immediately he began to walk away from the duo.

"And why should we trust you?" Roxas took a step toward the purple cat as it started waddling away.

"Why should you?" The cat slipped into the darkness. The two Organization members stood in their places – unsure of what to make of the more than ambiguous invitation.

Roxas let the proposal roll around his thoughts. Sorting out between the pros and the cons and whether or not the cat was telling the entire truth about the bridge between worlds. Would it engulf them in its entirety and leave them wandering for eternity? Does it really have the ability to speed up the process of time while its occupants only experience only a few minutes of it? As he was thinking – his comrade was able to answer the invitation for them.

"Let's go." Axel grumbled – obviously displeased with the fact that they had to follow the lead of one of the most conspicuous characters this side of the universe.

As they caught up with the purple puss, silence soon fell heavily upon them. Axel refused to speak, if conversation was to start between him and the cat – the cat would have to be the first one to start. The cat wouldn't speak – simply because – the thoughts and inner machinations of his mind were an enigma. Roxas, on the other hand, found the silence to be highly counter productive. He was an inquisitive member, and where Axel was the passion and fire of the team (figuratively and literally), Roxas played the grounded and factual partner. And a list of pivotal inquiries began to form in his mind.

"Who sent you to be our escort?" Roxas decided to break the ice.

"No one."

The deep rich purple "drapes" began to thin out and the ground became black asphalt.

"Then why have you decided to escort _us_ personally?"

"You two just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time."

Soon the drapes were gone and they revealed the picturesque image of 1950s American suburbs. Each house was identical in color and structure, with their own lush green front lawn and backyard. It was clean – sterile even – but in the air wavered a stench of something filthy even though there wasn't a piece of litter in sight. It disturbed the Organization members the precision and calculation in this place, something they had never seen before.

"W-where - ?" Roxas stuttered with disbelief as the trio made their way down the asphalt road – now bare and lifeless – not a single person or animal stirred outside.

"We're in Wonderland – about a month or so has gone by now since you've entered the bridge here. Thing's have happened. The Queen is dead." The cat decided it was best to float rather than walk as the two cohorts looked quizzically to and fro, from each white painted house to the next, and they saw each and every living room filled with Wonderland creatures seated in front of their wall sized television sets.

Disturbed, they quietly etched their way across the great green lawns and looked through the windows of a house to find a white rabbit sitting solemnly in front of the large screen as _False Alarms _from The Three Stooges played in crisp black and white images. The Cheshire cat continued to float in place but did not follow the Organization members as they hopped from house to house to find that all the stations were playing the same Three Stooges episode.

"What is this stupidity?! Everyone's watching the same show - ridiculous!" Axel stomped off the yard of the late Duchess of Wonderland towards the cat. "Explain this immediately!" What made Axel's blood boil more so – was not the fact that Wonderland seemed to plummet down to an even more maddening state, but that deep down – he knew the Joker was the one responsible. He wasn't sure how, he wasn't sure if he was even still in Wonderland, but he knew that he was screwing around with the order of things – and he didn't like it ONE bit.

"It's Happy Hour – everyone at home must sit down and watch an hour's worth of comedies. If they refuse to watch the shows – HE'LL know about it."

"Who will?" Roxas continued to watch the TV show through the window. Seeing how each and every gag reel was met with an indifferent stare from the Wonderland populace – and it chilled him to the bone.

"You mean HOW – how is He doing this. Those wall sized televisions are Wall Screens that monitor every single household! Whatever you're doing and whatever you're saying – He knows about it! Quite ingenious! And probably the most genius part of the device is – you can't turn it off! It's always on! Either playing the Snewz – (a combination of the word Snooze and News), music that retches the ears, or nonsensical phrases and sayings that would drive one most certainly mad!"

"How come YOU aren't watching this – Happy Hour – garbage?!" Axel never liked the cat, and never would, the cat's indecisiveness and ambiguity in picking sides made Axel cautious and weary, and he never liked to second guess things.

"Cats don't watch television."

"And you've never told me WHO'S the one responsible for all this!" Roxas turned around to find the Cheshire cat beginning to float down the street; oblivious to his question.

"_Twas brilig, and the silthy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogroves._

_And the mome rath outgrabe." _

The Cheshire cat recited an old poem, his memory of old Wonderland still intact from avoiding such Wall Screens that grabbed and poked and policed the minds of the Wonderland creatures. As he disappeared around a corner, Axel and Roxas immediately moved into a sprint to catch up with the whimsical cat. But only a few short blocks in they were immediately thrown into the sprawling gothic city of Wonderland. The sudden change in scenery immediately threw the two Organization members into a confused frenzy as they looked about their surroundings with dumbfounded expressions.

Unlike the clean and concise world of the Wonderland suburbs, the Gothic City was a decaying and dingy canker sore – a blot on a white picture. Here, the pungent smell they sniffed in the air became ten times stronger and it was presumed that this was the obvious source of it. They looked over their shoulders and found that the suburbs were lying right behind them and hadn't disappeared, and they found a stark line dividing the city from the suburbs – no transition – just an obvious contrast between a certain chaos and a certain order. Their eyes then immediately focused in front of them to the purple cat bounding down the cracked sidewalks and the three walked through the muck covered streets, crawling with bad consciences.

"This is the great UTOPIA of our times! People work here as Bakers, Toy Manufacturers, or Snewz Reporters."

"Those – are the only jobs available?" Roxas looked around the bleak streets and alleyways, and found no signs of clothes stores, hospitals or any other professions other than the ones the cat had described.

"Well I may be missing a few…" Up ahead of the trio, a distressed young Dodo walked aimlessly down the cracked sidewalk. Fervently he kept looking over his shoulder, and when both parties came together, he absent mindedly bumped into Axel who hissed loudly in aggravation and the Dodo quickly apologized before briskly moving on. Before he even got a block away, a screeching black van came out of a hidden alleyway. The Dodo, terrified, tried to run back the other way, however, multitudes of playing cards all dressed in purple and green suit backs jumped out of their van and proceeded to place a black bag over the Dodo's head, beat him senselessly and then drag his unconscious carcass into the black van, were they screeched their tires back out into the winding streets of the city.

The event that took place in such an extraordinarily brief amount of time had Axel and Roxas stunned as they watched the Dodo being kidnapped by what was seen to be the "Red Queen's" playing card troupe.

"What was THAT?!" Axel pointed out a red sprinkle of blood on the sidewalk where the event had taken place.

"What was what?" The cat proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. Claiming he saw nothing.

"Did you NOT just see that?! IT WAS RIGHT THERE!"

"I SAW nothing." There was a sharp turn he made and once again Axel and Roxas followed him around the bend. Every corner and every block of the city looked just as dark and foreboding and disgusting as the last. Roxas and Axel were shocked to see one or two churches as they walked by, but were disgusted to find pieces of animal carcasses and intestines strewn about in decorative fashions. The whole world was horribly, horribly, wrong. Someone had ripped it apart and had sewn it back up to their liking. But the worst was yet to be seen. They rounded another one of the cities many corners – but this time - the two Organization members were blinded by an immediate flood of white lights and muffled noises.

As their eyes adjusted to the bright lighting they found themselves in front of a large stadium, the size of it about the area of a small country. Its large skyscraping walls were large Wall Screens that swirled with a magnitude of colors – mostly purple and green – one could just look up the stadium walls for hours on end looking at the hypnotizing swirls of color. However, this stadium did not house the Olympic athletes or their fans within its confines, but in sky scraper sized neon red letters it said, "MIRACLES! MIRACLES! MIRACLES! GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!" There was a disastrous line of people waiting outside the stadium hoping to be able to get in and see these "miracles". Some Wonderland creatures have traveled far to see these spectacles that the cat informed them happened at least once a week – but on random days that were never announced.

"Miracles?" Roxas squeezed himself through a pair of twins – eager faces plastered on – carrying what one would believe to be holy relics, except, they all had the images of clown faces printed upon them.

"These people could use a lot more than just a miracle." Axel grumbled as a bewitched broom scuttled passed him with two small dust pans following closely behind.

"Perhaps two miracles?" The Cheshire cat bounced amongst the crowds and Roxas and Axel began to find it more and more difficult to keep up with him as the crowds thickened the more they got closer to the entrance of the stadium of "miracles".

As soon as the troupe reached the peak of their wandering through the masses, the Cheshire cat floated relaxingly in front of them, they gave no words or gestures of displeasure even though they had technically cut all of them in line. However, none of them seemed to mind or to even notice. The Organization members looked at each other in puzzlement, Axel wasn't particularly concerned with cutting people in line, in fact he took this as a sign of superiority – knowing that if any of these little pests were to get in their way they could easily destroy them. While Roxas took the route of – governmental conspiracy – perhaps the entire world was in on the changes in Wonderland and a trap was soon to be waiting for them…

They didn't need to wait long as the stadium of "miracles" soon began approaching it's opening hour, and the guards in front nodded to each other in approval to commence the entrance of the masses through the gates. The Cheshire cat motioned for his two companions to stray from the crowds into a small alcove at the side of the gates, they followed, and as the guards started to pull the gates opened, the people started to push, shove, elbow and virtually tear each other apart to get inside the stadium.

"You know, there are always a few people who die from being trampled over by the stadium masses." The cat stated with little remorse as Roxas and Axel looked behind them as they followed the purple feline down a small hallway that originated from the alcove. People began screaming and they watched a man, not fast enough or strong enough, fall to the ground, his face contorted in pain and terror as shoes, high heels, boots, and sneakers trampled over him, their own cries of religious fervor drowning out his pleas for mercy and help.

"But the real question is – why would you want to be the first one, if you know you're going to be the first to get pushed and trampled over?" The Cheshire cat quietly contemplated to himself, "When is a flock of sheep – a flock of sheep?"

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Axel stopped and stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "I'm TIRED OF YOUR RIDDLES – and SICK AND TIRED OF THIS TOPSY TURVEY WRECK YOU CALL A WORLD! We've come here for one thing and one thing ONLY! WHERE IS THE JOKER!?"

"He's here and there – everywhere and nowhere!" The cat not once looked back to talk to them directly but continued down the hall. There was nothing particularly special about it, its white washed walls and florescent lights left little to be desired. Axel didn't move but crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the cat slowly float away from his view.

"C'mon Axel!" Roxas took a few steps towards the cat's direction.

"I REFUSE to follow a trickster who will only get us NOWHERE!"

"He's the only connection we have to this world. Without him we're virtually lost."

"It's WONDERLAND – we've been here multitudes of times."

"Not this kind of 'Wonderland'. It's changed and I'm not entirely sure it's for the better."

"Fine! Whatever! We'll just find our way around like we always do!"

"We don't have time for that! If you want to wander around like a foolish tourist – then be my guest!" Roxas sprinted towards the cat who was just within sight to catch up with if he ran. Axel sighed heavily and watched Roxas run towards the mischievous feline. He didn't want to be here – and now was regretting the fact of ever even taking up the assignment to follow the clown or being irked enough to feel the need to follow him through this hellish place. What he should've done was report to his superiors and let the whole team come after him themselves – however, that was out of the question. Too be gone THIS long – and not bring anything back? That was just damaging to the ego! In the last second before Roxas and the cat both disappeared from his sight – he quickly went into running, hoping the two of them wouldn't be going off too far without him.

And luckily they haven't. The stadium was so packed by the time they reached the end of the hallway they could only move about a foot in front of them. Axel was thoroughly disgusted by what he saw. A place of worship so exquisitely gaudy that kings and queens across all the galaxies with bow their heads in shame. Pictures of comedians stood on high stained glasses instead of holy men, holy water was replaced with fountains of flowing wines and sweet beverages, phallic images and bad words were written all over the walls in golden scripts and fanciful artwork. But probably the most intricate but lurid piece of work was the statues found on the center stage.

There were marble statues adorning the stage, images of naked women and men copulating or performing various disdainful deeds, and the strangest part of it all, everyone seemed to be perfectly fine in their confinement.

Now Axel knew the Wonderland critters were an odd bunch – but never one's to go over board with the obscene and degrading. The people raucously laughed and talked about their excitement to watch the "miracles", some were already drunk from drinking generously from the holy fountains.

And then suddenly, without notice, the stadium fell into an immediate hush as the lights dimmed down. The show was about to start. Both Roxas and Axel weren't particularly thrilled to watch what this "sultan of miracles" had to offer; however, their curiosity overcame them as they stared just as intently and quietly as the rest of the crowd. Fog came in and obscured the stage floor, making it appear as if the performance were taking place on a floating cloud. As the rolling mounds of fog came tumbling into the audience, the marble statutes soon began to move with their own life. The lovers thrust, the gamblers gambled, and the deviants defiled. As all statues continued to perform their duties, one lone bawd came sauntering down through the fog – empty and milky marble eyes scanned the room of stunned mystics.

"Welcome all." The marbles voice was harsh with misuse – like the sound of rusty pipes or of a long time smoker. "I am pleased to bring you – the most worthy, most noble and most holy majesty –" She paused, and was stiff again as the stone statue she was made to be. There was a low rumbling from beneath the audience, the deafening silence was soon crushed by the squeak of a mouse man in the crowd, "HE'S HERE!" The crowds began to cheer and clap and sing and rejoice, yet, no one had appeared on stage yet. But soon – their voices of appraisal had a receiver, and out came the kingly man only known as –

"THE JOKER!" The crowd roared in grateful unison, all except Roxas, Axel and the Cheshire Cat. Both of the Organization members watched stunned as the masses cried and chanted and worshipped the demented smiling face. The Cheshire cat only smiled.

The Ace of Knaves came waltzing in with his Sunday best. His shoes were newly minted suede with thick soles, all bright and shiny and most importantly royal purple. His socks were threaded in complete gold along with the stitch in his fine royal purple suit with rich violet drainpipe trousers with four inch cuffs, and long single purple breasted jacket with golden trim, golden undershirt and purple tie. His hair was done up in his usual signature pompadour, and he would've looked like he normally would, if it weren't for the obvious gaudiness, the little crown he wore carelessly to the side of his head, and the now golden covered Maleficent staff he held in his right crook. Without a look, he strode passed the statuesque announcer and with complete ambivalence pushed her over with his bone white hand and with that simple gesture, she fell over into a million pieces thus ending any future animated appearances.

"Ahoy, and other nautical expressions!" He waved to his adoring fans as they eagerly caught to his ever word, screaming and shouting with ever infliction of his hand or his voice.

"Are you READY for some MIRACLES?!"

The crowd cheered and shouted in unison "YES!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUU!!!" His voice amplified – and he cupped his ear towards their direction.

"YESSS!"

"Then let's get on with the show!" The room pulsated with eager energy – so much emotion and religious fervor that when he proceeded to take out multiply amounts of water balloons from his vest pocket, no one seemed to take notice the awkwardness of it all. He then began to gleefully throw them at people, and when the first balloon hit someone's face – everyone began to cheer more uproariously than ever. He appeared more to fit his clown persona; performing tricks for children, rather than a religious icon.

"OH BLESSED ONE! PLEASE! DOUSE ME WITH YOUR GOLDEN ELIXIR!" A fanatic from behind the speculating trio shouted from the top of her lungs. Her voice sounded hoarse from screaming one too many times, and finally, her prayers were answered as a water balloon struck the side of her head. She screamed with delight as the Organization members turned around and acknowledged their aching ear drums. As the stadium was filled with more broken water balloons and questionable liquid, Axel sniffed the air and immediately held his breath. Something rancid was floating from the masses.

"THAT SMELL! What is that smell?! It's coming from the "WATER" balloons isn't it?! It smells like – "

Axel was immediately interrupted by the giggling cat. "It's the GREAT one's Golden Elixir. He makes it himself."

"And THIS FOWL smelling concoction is what people believe will give them long life?!"

"Belief is a strong thing."

"You know – if I had to pin point the smell of this yellow garbage. I'd say it was piss – "

"Just be glad it isn't his Divine Seed."

Roxas and Axel immediately made faces of disgust and huddled closer to the edge of the stadium trying to avoid touching anyone who was covered in the "Golden Elixir".

"You are telling ME that people are dancing in HIS piss?!"

"Belief is a strange thing."

The crowd falls into silence once again. As the water balloons cease and the Joker begins to roll his sleeves up. "Now folks, THAT was just the preliminaries – THIS is the MAIN EVENT!"

The lights completely blacken out except a small beam that is directly above the Joker's head, his green hair more evident and alive. His eyes are closed but the smirk never leaves his face even in the solemnity of the atmosphere. Everyone appears to be in almost deep prayer or meditation and Axel scoffs as Roxas watched with childlike curiosity. Everything seemed in calm unity – nothing happened for minutes on end, and Axel was becoming quickly restless with watching everyone mumbling random verses of dead comedians under their breath. When, without warning and with shocking suddenness, there is a crackle of bright light and with the swiftness of lightning it shot through the darkness and sought the lone girl right beneath its beam. There was an electrical crackle and the woman began to scream out relentlessly and she ran through convulsions and sparkled with electrocution. Her body was pulled up towards the ceiling as the whites of her eyes stared at nothing before disappearing through a small trap door located at the very center of the ceiling. People clapped and trampled over each other to "cleanse themselves in His holy light". All the two Organization members could do was simply stare in utter disbelief as the fanatical devout flung themselves at the center stage – pleading with the clown to electrocute them. Randomly, people were simply being taken away up in to the ceiling – crispy pieces of flesh and smells of stench filled the air but no one noticed except the duo who wondered what happened to the shriveled bodies that disappeared behind trick doors.

The Joker watched smugly as people either passed out in ecstasy or were simply too distracted by the sights of "cleansing" light. Without a word of notice, the Joker whistled a tune and prompted his departure. The people hadn't noticed his disappearance till guards with cattle prodders began hustling the people out of the stadium till the next holy intervention. There was no Good-Bye, no announcements of his leaving; just an immediate and abrupt stop to the "festivities". Axel and Roxas were being dragged and pushed by the crowds towards the entrance and tried to keep up with the purple minx as he drifted above the masses to the base of the stage – where an over looked wooden door lurked.

It was hard fighting their way through the multitudes of people stampeding out the door. But Axel was able to use a fiery touch to get most of the people to step out of his way while Roxas caught up behind him. As the stadium cleared out near the stage, the cat ceased his levitation and pompously walked over to the door and waited with smile et al for the two organization members to meet him.

"And what was the purpose of bringing us HERE?" Axel leaned against the wall – short of breath as well as patience

"I'm a cat. I don't have thumbs." His clock work eyes darted to the knob.

"And what might be behind this door?" Roxas cracked it open and the purple cat slithered like a snake through it.

"Just the thing you've been looking for." They both heard his voice echo from within the darkness.

The two stepped into the awaiting room and casually began walking down the dark hall – but the silence and bleakness soon gave way to a large hustle and bustle backstage room where the burnt up bodies of those that had disappeared from the show hung from invisible wires. Axel and Roxas watched as people ran to and fro across the wooden floor and paid little to no attention to the two Organization members People with ear pieces were speaking out loud about performances and dates and times and supply units of materials that neither Axel nor Roxas knew existed. A young man carrying two cups of coffee looked over the crispy dead bodies as an older woman with a tight pencil skirt and hair pulled tightly into a bun walked by with an earpiece on talking loudly about the next show that will be going on in ten minutes on the other side of the world.

"Janet?" The man with the coffee stopped the rambling co-worker in midsentence.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" The woman with the ear piece immediately told the person online to hold and frustratingly looked at the apparent "new-guy".

"What we do EVERY time! Take 'em down to the morgue and put 'em under the "Newly Converted" list!" She rolled her eyes as the assistant looked down in shame as he rolled and pushed the carts of bodies to their designated spot.

The Organization members darted their eyes to and fro – completely taken away by the movements and the sounds of the backstage theater. They had never experience anything of the sort first hand – The Place the Never Was didn't really house such – commodities. Both of them were to busy being distracted that they not once looked down to see how their feline friend was fairing.

"Why did you bring us here?" Axel directed his slight annoyance to the purple fiend while his eyes continued to trace the scenes before him. But his annoyance soon bubbled to aggravation when no reply came.

"Do I have to – " Axel looked down to find that – the cat wasn't there.

"He's gone." Roxas said, already knowing the cat had disappeared a long time ago.

Before either of them had a time to react to the disappearance of their "friend", a loud shrill voice boomed from a far. The troupe of people immediately stopped talking and writing and walking, as the singular entity made its way across the floor, separating the sea of people like Moses.

"Harley?! HARLEY!?" The voice was getting louder, coming closer.

"Pfft, women!" The Joker emerged from the mass in all his purple silk laden robed glory, a cigar in his mouth and a glass of champagne in his hand which he capaciously kept tossing the contents out by whirling it too fiercely in his hand – however, the glass never seemed to run out.

"What good are they when they're never aro – " As his eyes darted from familiar face to familiar face to find his little Harley Quinn – his eyes stumbled upon something much more interesting that completely blocked and obliterated his thoughts on the whereabouts of his moll.

The organization members right in his sights! He looked at them with a dumfounded expression. Brows furrowed in utter confusion and his cigar nearly slipping right out form his slacked jaw. But his expression soon morphed itself into a crushing smile. The people, his assistants, were for now clear out of his way as he walked up to the two members, his frame towering more so than they had remembered.

"My I haven't expected to see YOU kid's in my neck of the woods for awhile!" He places a crawling white spidery hand on Roxas's shoulder and accidently spills some of his drink on Axel's shoes.

"Joker!" Axel angrily looks at the mess that the Joker simply disregards with a wink and a smile. "I've had ENOUGH of your childish antics! You're a despicable, little – " The Joker yawns and pulls his index finger to his lips in a motion for silence and like a muted television – Axel's threats and name calling become facial pantomimes. Roxas stares shockingly at his enraged friend as he soon discovers that the use of his vocal cords has gone completely caput. The Joker lifts the champagne to his lips and takes a sip with his cigar held in his other hand. Axel immediately sees that no words are pouring from his mouth and begins to slightly panic as he starts yelling silent bloody-murders to the clown; gnashing his teeth in ire.

"What have you done, to Axel? To this WHOLE place?!" Roxas turns to watch the Joker take more long leisurely sips from his glass.

"**I **happened to this place! Mixed in a little magic," He pulled out the hilt of his Maleficent staff from within his robes before letting it disappear into it's confines once more, "a little bit of thought – and a WHOLE LOT of LOVE! And I made a universe fit for the likes of me it's their king!" He spun around in a circle in his triumph. His drink spilling once more and his cigar dropping ash at those near by.

"But – HOW?!"

"Ah – ah – ah! This isn't the "parlor" scene just yet – it's not even the final act!" He stepped in close. "Really – it's only just begun!" He snapped his fingers and Axel immediately blurted out into sound.

"YOU COMMON SWINE!" Were the first few words to escape Axel's mouth as he rushed to the clown with feverish fists and clawed his fingers around the Joker's purple collar. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I DON'T CARE WHAT'S HAPPENED, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HAVING YOURE HEAD ON A PIKE!"

"Oh such – insubordination!" The Joker simply slaps away Axel's fists from his face. "And in MY house! Definitely not one of your better plans."

A grumble and a growl were heard from the darkness of the hallway Roxas and Axel emerged from. Roxas took a brief look behind his shoulder to find two large lumbering figures creeping their way with heavy padded footfalls towards the two cohorts. Roxas and Axel took a few steps back as they watched the beasts come into the light. They were unmistakably animals of a sort, resembling dogs, but their sizes are impeccably exaggerated, since they appeared to be the size of horses. But that was not the most magnified aspect of the entire animal. No, what made them terrifying creatures to gave upon was that they're skin had been peeled off and rippling muscles and tendons glistened in the light. One could even hear the squish and squirm and drip of each and every opening fleshy part. A tuft of green hair served as their mane as grizzly smiles were painted on their faces. They immediately began to pounce and bounce around in anticipation of a meal, their barking gave way to what they were – hyenas.

"You're lucky this isn't the army, or I'd have ordered you two to be pulled apart at sunrise!" His smile grew more sinister, "And the sun rises whenever I want it to rise!"

Something in that line – struck something inside Roxas, something familiar. "But you couldn't do that." He knew he needed to buy him and Axel sometime. As much as he hated to admit it – at this very moment it was virtually impossibly to fight the Joker and WIN. Someone who had the power to alternate the whole universe? That was power one didn't want to go up against.

"Why not?" The Joker cocked a brow and was immediately intrigued. Like a cat that plays with it's mousey meal before devouring it.

"Because…" He paused. He wasn't entirely sure if it would work. But he recalled where he got the line from. "We don't get up that early." It was from the episode _False Alarms_ by The Three Stooges, the very episode he had watched today through people's windows earlier that day.

A sudden pause.

And then a burst of laughter that made even the burly hyenas flinch. Immediately the Joker shooed away the dogs. And whimpering and snapping they reluctantly retreated back into the darkness from whence they came.

"A stooges fan I see! Maybe you two aren't as hopeless as I thought! And maybe – " He paused in mid thought, lips licking. "YOU would care to join me!"

"Never in a million years!" Axel's refusal burst out. And the Joker green acidic eyes burned into him. It wasn't a stare of anger or even frustration but of contempt and mockery.

"No?" Even his questions were drenched in childlike satire. "Not even if I told you I have something you'd give your entire existence for?"

A pause.

"And what is THIS THING that you're offering? What could possibly mean THAT much to us?"

A slow chuckle, a knowing smirk. He leaned in close to his ear as if whispering to him a secret. "A heart."

His eyes grew wide. But he made no response or movement to indicate his approval of displeasure. Roxas looked from between the two, waiting to hear what the proposal was.

"I can do it you know." The Joker looked directly into the blazing fire of Axel's eyes. "I can do ANYTHING. And all I ask for in return is just a little bit of loyalty."

Another pause.

Roxas stood in complete silence. He wanted to know what was going on between the two. He wanted to interrupt and speak with Axel in private before making a decision, but he knew that wasn't possible. Axel was in that "place", a state of mind where he was thinking so clearly that any interruption would be met with a quick fist to the face. Axel took a deep breath before giving his answer.

"…What do you **want**?"

* * *

**Again - sorry for the really really long wait for the update! OKay so - THERE IS A LOT GOING ON HERE! That I think my brain will melt if I even try to explain all of it. Just know that this is probably an extrememly satirical piece, and whatever the Cat is saying is pretty symbolic or has at least some form of a double meaning or foreshadowment because - the Cheshire is a crazy cat dude who likes to do things like that! I do kinda want to point out the somewhat cyclical form of hte chapter, where it starts off concerning a Heart and ends with a Heart. And a lot of references to dreams - the Wizard of Oz quote and such and the really trippy feel to it all - believe me that will become important later on. So ya - lot of thought kinda went into this! Hope you enjoy xD. **

**Oh BTW - dont mean to whore myself out - but I did write another story - this one completely relating to Batman about the Scarecrow. A really underappreciated rogue who I do love to death! If youre interested please check it out!**


End file.
